Lancelot & Guinevere
by Haylzi
Summary: Set after the movie, Lancelot lives after Badon Hill. Despite their mutual love & respect for Arthur, Lancelot & Guinevere's forbidden love for each other continues to grow. This story is for all Lancelot & Guinevere shippers!
1. Healing & Understanding

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any character from King Arthur ******

**This story is set a week after the battle at Hadrian's Wall, Arthur has been declared King of the newly named Camelot, Lancelot has been in and out of consciousness after Merlin advised that the only way he will live, is if they can break the fever with ice cold water poured over his body and then wrapped in warm blankets, this could either kill him or make him stronger due to his near mortal wound he received saving Guinevere. **

**Chapter 1 Healings & Understandings**

The battle that would go down in history at Hadrian's Wall had taken a lot out of the Knights & the Woads, the Woads having lost many, the Knights just one Tristan an excellent scout & a fierce Knight. They had also come close to loosing another great Knight Lancelot, cocky loyal friend of the now King Arthur is resting in the hospus.

_The grass was as green as can be & the sky was as blue as the ocean, the feeling of riding at full canter with his black stallion no thoughts or cares just pure freedom, suddenly at the corner of his eye he spots a beautiful women he slows his horse to a stop and dismounts, he starts to follow her he can't keep up she's leading him through thick bushes, he can feel the twigs scratching at his skin, he briefly catches her eyes as she looks behind to ensure he is following, those big brown eyes looked so familiar. She turns and runs on to a battlefield, he looks back towards the path he has come and he can see his horse waiting for him, he looks forward back to the battle and now sees the gorgeous women he followed dressed in full woad battle attire, she's in trouble, he runs at all his might to save her he makes it just in time slicing the man with his swords he smiles at her she is trying to say something he can not hear her warnings she's now running towards him he turns around and she dives in front of him the arrow pierces her heart and she collapses to the ground, he throws his sword with everything is has left and it reaches its target impaling the Saxon and kills him, everything's fading black he tries to reach the young women on the floor, she is struggling to breath her eyes locks with his before she closes them for the final time._

"Guinevere" Lancelot wakes in a panic his breathing is erratic, his body covered in sweat, Guinevere rushes into the room "I heard screaming is everything alright" she's standing there in front of him wearing a simple white dress and with a concerned look on her face.

Lancelot breathes easier knowing she has survived, "bad dream my lady, how long have I been here??" "7 days you have slept, the fever has finally broken, you gave us all a terrible fright for moment we thought you may not make it" she says as she walks closer to his bed "Arthur, where's Arthur?" "He has left your side for only a moment he will be very happy to see you awake" "What about everyone else, B ors, Galahad, Gaiwen & Tristan, did they all make it"

Guinevere cautiously sat on the bed next to him "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Tristan bravely fell at the battle" Lancelot tried to sit up his face was utter despair how could Arthur's god save him a ruthless killer but take a man like Tristan. "Lancelot please you must rest" pushing him back down and running her long thin fingers through his damp black curls he slightly turned into her touch, he opened his eyes again and found himself staring into those big brown eyes he dreamt about only a moment ago. "I'm glad you made it my lady" "I nearly did not but..." that moment Arthur came through the door; Guinevere stood up from the bed and walked towards Arthur.

"Lancelot, about time you decided to wake up" he said teasingly "You know me Artorius any excuse to rest" "I thought we may have lost you brother" coming forward and placing a hand on Guinevere's shoulder the gesture not gone unnoticed by Lancelot "You should know that it will take more than armour piercing arrows to keep me down" smirking at Arthur, Arthur laughed, the first time Guinevere had seem him laugh since the battle "Rest now, then we can get you out of this god forsaken place and back into the castle grounds, come my lady" Arthur gesturing for Guinevere to leave the room, she turned back to Lancelot "I will come back tomorrow to check on your welfare" she the left the room with Arthur. Lancelot closed his eyes and hoped now better dreams will come to him.

As Arthur and Guinevere made their way back to the castle she barely spoke a word "something troubling you Guinevere" Arthur asked concerned "I fear for Lancelot, Arthur, I told him about Tristan, he asked and I could not tell a lie" looking at Arthur "Fear not, Lancelot is strong he will come through this, we all will stronger than before.

The next day as promised Guinevere went to Lancelot's side to aide him in his recovery his wound was healing well he still couldn't move around and he was starting to get frustrated with himself, one particular morning she entered his room only to find him trying to stand but was having a little trouble, she rushed to his side "You must stay in bed Lancelot and gather your strength" "I'm sick of staying in bed, women I want to breath some fresh air" he demanded "If you are going to insist on getting out of here then please let me help you" "I do not need your help I am quite capable of getting myself out of here" he abruptly replied "Why do you always have to be so stubborn" she argued back "The same reason you always have to be a controlling bitch" he replied coldly and frustrated.

After the initial shock of the harshness of his words she nods her head, "fine walk yourself out of here" she turned to leave, Lancelot finally stood on his feet but he became immediately dizzy and began to fall, Guinevere turned just in time to catch him, he managed to reclaim his step but leaning mostly on Guinevere, as she helped him back to an upright position, she was checking his wound "In your arrogant outburst I hope you did not tare your wound" running her fingers over his bare chest 

around the area where the arrow went through to him make sure the stiches were in place, he took her hand from where she was inspecting "I'm fine..., really" he spoke softer, she looked up when he took her hand and there eyes met she didn't realise how close she was standing one of his arms was around her shoulders and one of hers was around his waist keeping him up, if anyone had walked in on them they looked like they were in a lovers embrace.

Trying to find something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room "will you help me outside please" "If you had listened to the controlling bitch in the first place this wouldn't of happened" she replied angrily helping him outside, trying to hide the effect he quite clearly had on her.

She helped him outside into the fresh air and he breathed in and out deeply relishing in the freedom of the outside world instead of been couped up in that dingy room. He leaned against a wall and let go of Guinevere "Thank you" he wanted to apologise but he couldn't she nodded in response, they stayed out there for a while in silence until Bors came along to bring happy news to Lancelot, the healer has advised that they can now take Lancelot back to a room in the castle.

**So what you think so far, this is my first time writing a story I have gone back and updated and re-edited the story, if you like it please review!!**


	2. A night at the Tavern & New Traditions

It had been a couple of weeks since Lancelot had moved into the castle, life in the currently been rebuilt kingdom had started returning to normal, Bors was set to marry Venora and whispers were spreading that any day now King Arthur would be asking for Guinevere's hand in marriage. The men sat at the tavern on a cold crisp night having a drink for there fallen comrades now Lancelot could join in.

Gaiwen had a wench on his lap, kissing her roughly, Bors was laughing with Venora & Amira Galahads new love Arthur & Lancelot was also there.

Bors stood and bellowed for everyone to hear "I would like to make an announcement Venora is with child and before Lancelot butts in it is my child" Everyone started laughing "Well we will see when the baby arrive Bors" Lancelot cheekily replied Venora smacked his playfully across the head "You know better than to tease him like that Lancelot" "I know Venora but I just cant help it, maybe its time we just confessed about our affair" Going to kiss her "Your an evil man Lancelot" she said pushing him off, the table laughed again.

Guinevere entered the tavern and requested mead to be brought to the table she took a seat next to Arthur who smiled lovingly at her, she looked across the table & straight into the deep brown depths that were Lancelot's eyes she instantly looked away, her drink was brought to the table "Thank you" turning back to the table "So what did I miss" "Oh you know just a little debate on whose the father of Venora's child Bors or Lancelot" Arthur laughed while filling Guinevere in, she smiled at Arthur and then glanced at Lancelot who looked at her there eyes met again but this time she did not glance away she held his stare as she said "Well with Lancelot's reputation I hope for the child's sake Bors is the father" the table laughed and Lancelot stared at her "Don't worry my lady my Venora wouldn't look twice at Lancelot when she has a man like me" "Man more like a wild animal "Lancelot joked, he chugged the rest of his drink down and ordered another. They carried on drinking and sharing stories through out the night, until it came time to retire for the evening.

**--**

Every morning before sunrise, Guinevere heads to the great wall ascending the stairs to the top to admire the view; on this one particular morning she went to the wall she was not alone.

"Every morning I have seen you come up here, what draws you to this wall my lady?" She jumped surprised by him "Lancelot you scared me" "I did not think anything scared you my lady" he smiled at her "what is it that brings you here?" Guinevere reached for his arm "I'll show you" pulling him to where she stood "What do you see Lancelot" looking perused by the question "I see the sun rising" "Do you want to know what I see" "Enlighten me" "I see the start of a new day a new beginning, the sun shining through the tress, her light shining onto the land her spectacular array of colours 

beaming down on us, do you not agree a sunrise is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen Lancelot" Turning her head to face him the sun radiating around her delicate features her hair flowing gently in the new morning breeze "I fear we may have different perceptions on what beautiful is my lady" he coyly replied, she looked back to the sunrise which was slowly rising through to its place in the sky.

"I never thanked you for saving my life that awful day" "You do not have to", can I ask you something Lancelot" he nodded in response as he faced the sun "Why did you save me, when just a couple of days before you would of left me and the boy to die" using his words Lancelot bide his time in responding as he thought for an answer the truth was he saved her that day because the night they spoke she had awakened something inside of him he not longer felt all the darkness within, because of her musings he could see a brighter future for him but he could not say that to her he could not open up to her like that "I saved you that day for Arthur could not reach you and I have seen how close you have become to him and I would of hated to see him in more pain" he breathed deeply "You saved me for Arthurs sake, and here I was thinking you saved me because you cared whether I lived or died I was mistaken" she went to walk away clearly disappointed with his answer, Lancelot scolded himself turning around "My lady wait, I do care..., that you lived please forgive my arrogance I am glad you are still with us and I am honoured to have saved your life".

Pleased with his response she turned towards him "For the knight who saved my life my name is Guinevere, please use it from now on" she smiled at him fondly "I could not be so informal especially with the future Queen" with that one word her smile faded from her face she hadn't thought about been queen it surprised her that he would mention it, she turned back towards the steps and started to descend.

Lancelot confused with her sudden course of action followed her quickly stepping in front of her "Have I said something to offend you my lady" "No, I must go the people are starting to stir" pushing past him to carry on down the steps "Guinevere" her name coming from his lips stopped her she turned to face him slowly "Has Arthur told you himself he wishes to ask for my hand" "No he has not" coming closer to her "You listen to rumours that hold no truth to them Lancelot" she said sternly "So your not going to marry Arthur" he asked "that is non of your business or anyone else's in this kingdom "Yes my lady, I apologise I did not mean to pry, I hope you enjoy your day" with that he descended the rest of the steps and walked away, he could feel her staring at his back but he did not turn he just kept walking.

**You know the drill if you like it please take time to review any pointers welcome!!**


	3. Sparring & Proposals

Arthur and Lancelot were training in the courtyard, there was a couple of the towns women watching on as the handsome king and first knight whom had taken there shirts off.

Arthur lunged forward with Excalibur and Lancelot blocked they went back and forth, then Arthur swivelled and struck Lancelot's left sword, his arm still a little weak from where the arrow had struck that side dropped his sword and held his side in pain "My friend if you are not ready we can go slower" teased Arthur, he blocked the attack of Lancelot "There is no need to go slower, unless you think you can't handle me" attacked again this time gaining the upper hand, they continued for awhile after with no more discussion.

They finally came to a stop both breathing heavily, they walked over to the bench and took there sacs of water "I am going to be asking Guinevere for her hand in Marriage today" Arthur said out of the blue, Lancelot who had just taken a large mouthful of water almost choked, forcing himself to swallow the mouthful of water "Really you don't think your making a rash decision" "If Baden Hill taught me anything its that life is to short to take your time when you want something I think you should just go for it without the games" "Then I wish you luck and happiness in your decision" "Thank you my dear friend, when will you find someone to settle down with, instead of the tavern wenches you take to your room, I'm sure any one of your admirers over there would love to settle down with the great Lancelot" pointing towards the bevy of women now staring "Marriage and settling for just the one women is your thing Arthur, mine is to bed everyone of them women" Arthur laughed "Good luck with that task Lance" he said patting his back as he walked away.

Lancelot watched him go knowing where he was heading jealously was what Lancelot was feeling for he to had grown very fond of Guinevere, but he knew he could never act upon those feelings and now he had to watch his brother in arms, his best friend marry the women he was falling for. He picked up his fallen sword and walked towards the women watching him, which one would it be tonight...

Arthur found Guinevere in the stables grooming her horse "Guinevere I'm glad I have found you, do you have a moment" he asked nervously "For you my King I have all day" she smiled at him, he smiled back, she put the brush away stroked her horse and walked towards Arthur, "Would you walk with me Guin" she nodded and looped her arm with his as they walked out of the stables to the yard" What is it you would like to discuss Arthur " the gardens surrounding them had really flourished it was a serene picture with the all the different colours of the flowers.

"We have only known each other for a short time, but I feel I have known you a lot longer than that, Guinevere" he stopped walking and took her hands in his "You have made me feel a love I did not know existed, you have captured my heart and my soul with your spirit and your beauty, I ask you 

now if you share these feelings, will you be my wife, for I can not imagine a future without you in it" Guinevere had tears welling in her eyes, she was not entirely certain if marrying Arthur was what she wanted, it would unite there people as one and Arthur was a great man one she cared for deeply and she did love this man he is everything she had heard about and more how could she decline "I accept Arthur of course I will be your wife" she laughed as the tears fell he kissed her passionately "You have just made me the happiest man in Britannia my beautiful Guinevere" kissing her again, then embracing her in a hug she glanced towards the stables and saw Lancelot walking in, at the mere sight of him she felt uncertain of her decision with Arthur guilty of the feelings his first knight stirred within her, she kissed Arthur again "I must go my love for now I must tell my lady in waiting and send someone with the news to my father" "Yes of course, I will see you tonight at the great hall we will make the announcement together, kissing her good bye he let go of her hands and walked away.

That night Arthur stood with Guinevere at his side "Knights of the round table and towns people we have some pleasing news, Guinevere and I are to be wed" everyone cheered for them as they shared a kiss, Lancelot moved to the front taking his glass "Will everyone raise there glasses and join me in a toast to King Arthur and his beautiful Queen to be lady Guinevere" everyone toasted, as Arthur & Guinevere shared a giggle.

The night was a celebration of non stop drinking and dancing during the middle of all the excitement and celebrations, Guinevere needed some air she took leave from the party inside and moved to the balcony she let out a big sigh as the cold took her, her pale blue dress not nearly warm enough "Are you alright Guine?" Lancelot asked he had since taken to calling her Guine instead of Guinevere as he knew it frustrated her.

He startled her from her thoughts "Do you have a tendency of sneaking up on people Lancelot or just me?" "Just you" he wittily replied she turned to face him and he could not help but let his eyes wonder to her chest the cold weather showing the effect it had on her body through the flimsy material of her dress before he quickly looked out past her "Why are you out here all alone and not in the celebrating with your future husband" "Well I am now not alone, if you must know I needed some air, I was unaware I had to seek permission" she responded icily "You do not, I just saw you come out here... "Well maybe you should stop watching me so closely" she interrupted him, Lancelot smirked his thin lips turning into a smile & nodded "If that is all the air out here is getting stale I must get back inside" "I'm sure your fiancée is waiting for you" she paused for only a moment before continuing inside, once back in she found Arthur who wrapped his big arm around her as she leaned into his embrace and remained by his side for the rest of the evening.

**How am I going?? Please Review...**


	4. Caged

A couple of weeks since the engagement the preparations for the impending wedding were slowly coming together.

Word had reached Arthur that what was left of the Saxons were moving towards his Kingdom, as word had spread throughout the country that Arthur was to marry, Guinevere was confined to the grounds and as she was a Woad she was becoming restless everywhere she went she was escorted by 2 guards.

She had formed a close bond with Lancelot, he was always there when she needed some friendly banter. He now joined her most mornings to watch the sunrise, mainly because if she was with him the guards didn't have to be with her but also because they enjoyed each others company.

This morning he was there but she was not, he found this peculiar for as long as she had been here she had only missed one sunrise and that was because she was ill, so he went looking for her.

Guinevere had rose early she took the rags from under her bed and changed into them she threw the old brown cloak on and snuck out of her chambers, before she left the room she grabbed her dagger and strapped it round her waist, she quietly crept down the hall been as quiet as possible in order not to wake her guards, she reached the exterior of the building and walked quickly to the stables.

Lancelot was heading inside when he saw someone with an old brown cloak very stranger looking especially at this hour, he followed the person and saw they went into the stables and he reached for his sword as he checked the stalls.

Guinevere was saddling her horse her back turned to the entrance she went to mount her horse, when Lancelot entered and forcefully grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall holding her there with his body his sword lifted in his hand, he pushed her hood down to see the persons face, as soon as he recognised who it was he took a couple of steps back sheathed his sword, Guinevere breathing loudly was surprised by the attack was shaking.

"Bloody hell women, why are you dressed like that are you trying to get yourself killed" he yelled angrily she didn't respond she was frozen against the wall, Lancelot took a deep breath to calm himself down he took a softer approach walking closer towards her "Guinevere" tears welled up in her eyes and spilt down her soft cheeks, Lancelot instinctively walked closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry if I scared you, I thought you were a thief" he spoke gently she brought 

her eyes up to meet his, so much showed in his eyes the main thing she could see was his genuine concern for her, she wiped the tears away annoyed at herself for showing such a weakness.

"I just wanted to go for a ride" she finally whispered. "You could of gone anytime Guin you just had to ask the guards they wouldn't mind escorting you" "Don't you see Lancelot I don't want to be escorted every where I go, I'm a woad I was raised in the forest, not to be trapped behind walls with guards, I want to feel the leaves beneath my feet the wind in my hair as I ride my horse" she took a big sigh and moved away from the wall "We once spoke of freedom, she looked up at him "I feel like a caged animal and for one day I just want to feel the freedom of been outside and not with people for whom I do not know"

The guards had entered the stable "My lady are you in here" she could here them say, Guinevere rolled her eyes and went to walk out of the stall defeated.

Instead Lancelot held her back "wait here" as he walked out of the stall "Lancelot is Lady Guinevere with you?" "She is, I will be accompanying her today on a ride outside of these walls" he said with authority "sir King Arthur, has given us direct orders never to let her out of our sights" "I am Arthurs first Knight I think he would prefer me to watch her and let me assure you Guinevere will be safer with me than the both of you, you have the day off enjoy it" he said as he walked back to the stall, Guinevere heard the conversation from where she was standing as she was stroking her horses mane.

She heard him finishing his conversation and walk back into the stall, he looked directly at her "You have one day, unfortunately you still cant go alone, but you will have more freedom with me than you would with them and well you know me" he smirked at her "I don't know what to say, thank you" "Oh on one condition" "Name it" he looked her up and down slowly so she could see what he was doing "If we have to go out together in public will you please change out of those rags" she laughed "Yes give me a moment" she walked out of the stall with a big smile on her face and an extra skip in her step.

**How am I going?? Please Review...**


	5. Reminiscing at the Oak Tree

Lancelot & a now changed Guinevere were trotting through the forest

"So where would you like to go Guin?" Lancelot enquired "I want to show you something" "Ok well show me the way" they rode for a long while until they came to a clearing and there stood the largest Oak Tree Lancelot had ever seen it stood miles high of the ground, had the largest thick branches.

Guinevere dismounted off her horse, "So what is it you would like to show me?" "Your looking at it" "A tree, you brought me all the way out here to show me a tree" "Its not just a tree, I'll have you know this tree is special to me" walking towards the grand oak, "May I enquire why the tree is so dear to you" Guinevere walked behind the tree, and reached for the first branch and pulled herself up onto it "What are you doing" "I'm climbing the tree what does it look like I'm doing" "You could hurt yourself come down from there" watching her climb further up the tree carefully climbing behind the tree to save her dignity "Oh is the brave Knight Lancelot scared of heights" "I am not scared to climb the damn tree" "Well prove it show me" she played climbing up another branch, she finally reached the branch she was heading for and slid across, she waited while Lancelot climbed up to meet her, he finally sat next to her on the tree one leg under his body the other dangling over the branch. "Well now you have got me to climb the tree, what now" she hesitated for as moment looking at him till his eyes met hers.

"I use to come here when I was a child I would play with my best friend, we swing on the lower branches we could never climb higher as I was scared of heights.

When I was 11 I was walking on my own when a wolf appeared as I ran it chased me I knew there was no way I could out run a wolf, straight ahead this oak tree stood, I knew if I could get to the tree I would be ok, so I ran towards it the wolf grabbed my cloak and I remember throwing the cloak off just over there and I grabbed the lower branch and started climbing the wolf snapping at my heels.

I was so frightened I kept climbing it took me a while to realise how high I really was. This", feeling around her "this is the branch that I reached I was so high up and I was more scared of the wolf that was circling the tree than I was of the height.

I sat up here for hours day turned into night and the wolf had not moved. Behind you on the trunk of the tree is my name I decided when I told Will my best friend about this he wouldn't believe me so I calved my name into it as evidence" Lancelot looked towards the trunk and there it was her name calved into the tree "So what happened" "I waited up here till the next day, then I could hear Will & my father calling my name, I remember been so cold as it had been raining and I called out and my 

father appeared and chased off the wolf, so in the end I didn't need to carve my name in the tree as Will saw me anyway" she laughed to herself. "After that he always tried to get to this branch and it took him so long to finally make it up here". "This tree made me feel safe so every time I needed a break or some time alone I would climb up here". "Is that why you have come here today for a break" "No, I came here today because I wanted to share this with you" "With me, why not Arthur" she couldn't answer that question she didn't know why she wanted to share this tree and her memory withLancelot instead of her future husband she just thought Lancelot would understand her a bit better.

"So Lancelot, what about you, any stories you have to share? Ignoring his question, he knew she purposely changed the subject but he would let her off on that one for now "You would get on very well with my Cousin Alyssa" "that's not a story, you never mentioned you had a cousin" "There's a lot of things I don't mention, Alyssa loved climbing trees also, I have not seen her in a long time" "Where is she?" "Sarmatia, last time I saw her anyway, we were very close until I was taken" "I feel sad for you and the other knights the way they forced you to grow up and train for war at such a young age is no life for a child" "You can not change the past Guine" she rolled her eyes at his name for her "So how about your future, I asked you once if you would marry and have sons, you did not think it was your right then, how about now?" A bit uncomfortable with the question "I'm not sure now, perhaps if the right women came along that could handle me, then maybe we could have a family, have sons, a daughter." "A daughter now that would be interesting, pity I will never get to see it" "Whys that" "because no one could handle you" she laughed loudly he laughed as well.

"Come we must get back to the Kingdom, its getting late" he said as he slowly started moving towards the lower branch" "Wait" she stated "What, what's wrong" "I will go first" "This is not a competition Guin" "I know that, it's just I'm in a dress and I known what your like you may try and sneak a look" he laughed "You need not worry Guinevere, your not my type, but if it makes you feel better then you can go first" "Didn't think you had a type Lancelot, any girl in the tavern will usually suffice isn't that right?" "You know me to well" watching her climb down and then started himself, they reached the bottom and went to there horses "First one back to the castle buys the other a drink" Guinevere challenged "Your on" they kicked there horses into a Gallop and off they went.

They were neck and neck heading towards the gate, the guards at the wall called down below to raise the gate, the gate was been raised and Guinevere kicked her horse and got the lead ahead of Lancelot, Lancelot couldn't have a girl beat him, he kicked his horse and the horse charged forward he was in line with Guin's and reached unnoticed for her reins and pulled them back before she could stop him the horse slowed down and he managed to get through the gate a head in front of Guinevere's horse laughing all the way into the stables. She dismounted her horse and went into his stall and shoved him hard "You cheated" "You never said there was rules" he smirked at her "Oh you are insufferable" she said walking out of his stall "So that drink tonight or tomorrow" he yelled after her with no response he laughed to himself as he followed her.

**Please Review...**


	6. Repercussions

Guinevere made her way into the castle with Lancelot behind her; a servant came rushing up to her.

"My Lady, the King has requested to see you and Lancelot as soon as you got back" "Thank you" she turned around and she knew Lancelot had heard as his expression had changed.

They walked into the throne room were Arthur sat waiting as soon as he saw them walk in together he was mad, furious that she hadn't informed him of where she was going "Where have you been" he yelled "Arthur, I'm sorry we lost track of the hour I just wanted to go for a ride" she softly responded "For gods sake Guinevere, you know its dangerous out there, that's why I gave you guards to protect you "I'm not an animal that you can cage up Arthur, you of all people should know that" "I am not caging you up, I am merely protecting you" "I don't need protecting, I can look after myself well enough I don't need or want the guards" getting mad "The guards stay and I will not hear another word about it" "You can not dismiss me so easily Arthur" "You are my wife, you will start acting like it, not gallivanting around the country side with one of my knights" he raised his voice as he spoke "I am not your wife yet Arthur Castus and make no mistake about it if this is what married life will be like, taking orders and been dismissed then I want nothing to do with it" she replied she then turned and walked away, "Guinevere, Guinevere" Arthur shouted after her but she just ignored him and kept walking.

"Damn it, well that went well" turning to Lancelot "What were you thinking Lancelot you know better to go off without letting me know what's going on" "I caught her this morning about to go for a ride on her own, I thought it was best that I go with her" "The guards said you dismissed them, they could of escorted her" "She hates the guards Arthur, Guinevere is not someone who can be guarded like a child, she is a strong women, who can take care of herself" "I do not need you telling me what Guinevere needs, hell Lancelot she is going to be Queen and the Saxons are aware of this, if they see her they will capture her and then what" he said in despair "I was with her, no harm would of come to her I am better than both of them guards and you know it" "I am not saying that, I am just saying her life is going to change now and wether she likes it or not she cant go off riding round outside these walls with just one person" "and you think 2 is sufficient" "I am not going to stand here and argue with you Lancelot, next time just keep me informed" "there won't be a next time, we wouldn't want the future queen gallivanting round the country side with someone like me" he replied "I didn't mean it that way, you know I trust you brother, I trust you with my life and hers, I am sorry if I offended you" "Its not me you should be apologising to" with that Lancelot left the room.

Arthur sighed and went searching for Guinevere, he knew he was out of line the way he spoke to her but he was woken this morning by the guards and was told Lancelot had dismissed them and was accompanying Guinevere his future bride on ride out in the forest, Arthur himself had still had no chance to take a ride with her, jealousy got the better of him and the longer they were gone jealously turned into anger.

He went to her chambers and knocked on the door "Guinevere are you in here, its me Arthur" the door opened and he came face to face with a very annoyed Guinevere.

"Please forgive me for been such a fool" he said as he stepped in her room and shut the door "I was jealous and angry and I should never have spoken to you like that especially in front of Lancelot." Walking towards her "Why were you jealous, Arthur" "You and Lancelot share a close bond and when the guards came and told me about this morning, I couldn't help been envious that it wasn't me taking you for that ride" "You are busy running this kingdom you have so much to do I do not wish to burden you with a ride through the forest" "Guinevere you are going to be wife, I do not want you thinking that you are a burden, you would never be a burden, next time just ask, I will go with you and in regards to the guards maybe we can come to some kind of agreement" "I would like that very much, now come here and show me how sorry you are" he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, the walked her to the bed she pulled his top off between kisses and they fell onto the bed.

Much later that evening a massive thunderstorm hit Camelot, waking Guinevere, she moved slowly out of Arthurs arms and proceeded to creep toward the door, once out she headed to the kitchen, knowing full well the cooks would be asleep.

The kitchen was massive she curiously searched through the storeroom to see if there was anything to make, she brought out some vegetables and started preparing a broth, she made a lot of noise trying to get the large pot to sit over the fire, she would only stop when a bang of thunder would frighten her, she then would carry on making a bit of a noise clanging around.

Lancelot was coming in off watch duty and was a little wet, he walked past the kitchen and saw candles lit, he glanced in and kept walking until he recognised that was not a chef or a maid in the kitchen he turned back and went in.

Guinevere saw him walk in "I am now starting to think you are stalking me Lancelot" "Would you blame me if I was Guin?" he laughed "What on earth are you doing in here so late?" "I could not sleep and I was hungry so I thought I would make something to eat?" "Why did you not request your maids to arrange food for you?" "because Lancelot I do not require my maids to do everything for me and believe it or not I can actually make really good broth, my mother taught me" "Well your right I do not believe you, maybe I should taste this broth of yours and judge for myself" "It is not ready yet, but if you would like some then you can keep me company" he made himself a bit more comfortable as he watched her walk back n forth to the pot over the fire.

"You do not speak often of your mother" "What?" "Your mother, you said she taught you how to cook, you seldom speak of her" she stopped at the work bench were he sat "That's because there is nothing to say, she died 6 winters back" Lancelot touched her hand as she reminisced she looked down at there hands and pulled away like his touch burnt her, she went back to the pot, at that moment a loud thunder froze her movements and she winced at the sound, Lancelot never missing anything saw this and put two and two together "Your scared of a storm?" "No I am not scared, I just do not like the sound of thunder" stammering out her sentence "They can not hurt you, me I love a good storm, especially riding in one the thrill of it is amazing" "We are all different" stirring her broth.

She dished up 2 servings into bowls and handed him his, she cut some bread and gave it to him, he filled his spoon with broth and took a mouthful "mmm this is delicious, your mother taught you well Guin" eating more, "I told you" smiling they ate the rest in silence.

He helped her clean the mess she had made whinging at how much mess she did make, he then left her to the rest why he went to the cellar and brought up some goats milk pouring into a smaller pot he placed it over the fire "What are you making, did you not have enough to eat" ignoring her question "You know when I have trouble sleeping there is only one thing" he went silent and smiled to himself "make that two things" "you are disgusting" she interrupted, "that help me to sleep as we can not indulge in the first thing, we will have to indulge in the next best thing" stirring the milk, he took the pot off the open flame and poured in to two goblets he handed her one "what is it" "warm goats milk, there is nothing like it" she took a sip the taste warming her whole body "drink the whole lot and I assure you know more thunder will be disturbing your dreams tonight, thank you for the soup, good night Guinevere" starting to leave "Lancelot, thank you" he smiled and left the room, she drank the rest of the milk washed the goblet and went back to Arthurs arms.


	7. Ambush

Guinevere and Lancelot were out taking a ride instead of the guards Lancelot was now to be Guinevere's champion.

He was escorting her on a weekly ride through the forest, she had stopped at a spring to refill her satchel with some fresh water, Lancelot had carried on ahead when suddenly she was grabbed from behind with a rough calloused hand covering her mouth she started kicking and wriggling in order to get out of the hold, she tripped over an uprooted branch and landed hard on the man that was holding her, he let go of his hold on her for a moment "Lancelot" she screamed panicked at been attacked, she tried to stand up first but then man lunged at her as he tackled her to the floor again her head hitting a rock, she could feel the blood trickling down her head, she was fighting the man off her who was now trying to rip at her bodice, another man swung down from a tree and came to help him pin her down, they were not Saxons, more likely rogue bandits "Lancelot" she cried.

Lancelot came running towards her his twin blades already drawn, the two men stood to defend themselves but they were not quick enough for the skilful Knight he sliced through their belly's spilling there blood onto the earth. He stood protectively in front of Guinevere as another man swung from down from a tree above, swinging his blades he moved forward to confront him, as they were battling Guinevere noticed another man behind Lancelot, she looked towards the men that were now dead on the ground and noticed the bow and arrow, as she stood up she quickly moved towards the bow she positioned the arrow and took aim, Lancelot finished the man he was fighting looked up towards Guinevere as an arrow flew swiftly through the air just missing Lancelot and imbedding itself in its target, the man clutched the arrow in his chest as he went to his knees, Lancelot moved forward and drove his sword deep into the mans chest.

He turned around replacing his swords in their sheaths on his back the men's blood splattered on his face, he moved towards Guinevere, looking around him at the now lifeless bodies on the floor, "I guess were even" he smirked at her, walking back towards the spring. She released the breath she did not realise she was holding and threw the bow onto the floor and followed him.

Lancelot and Guinevere were now sitting at the spring, he splashed his face with the water to try and get some of the blood off, he glanced at Guinevere sitting on the rocks he noticed the gash above her eye, he walked to his saddle bag and took out some clean rags and a bottle of paraffin oil, he sat in front of her on the rocks and soaked one of the rags in the fresh water, he then moved so he was closer, she just watched him with her sharp chocolate eyes taking in his every action, "this may hurt, but we do not want an infection" he gently wiped the damp rag over the wound, and cleaned up some of the blood that had ran down her face, the whole time she just looked at him, she studied his face, his dark eyes concentrating on what he was doing, his defined cheek bones, his facial hair a bit longer than usual rugged but not feral, the rings under his eyes suggested he hadn't been sleeping to well, with him been this close, she could even see the little freckles that painted his cheeks across his nose, he was a good looking man, he moved to get another rag and tipped some oil onto it, "You 

know its rude to stare" as he placed the rag over her cut causing her to wince "Its hard not to when your right in front of me" wincing again "stop been a child it does not sting that much" he smiled dabbing the rag around her cut he made the mistake of then looking into her eyes with his hand still on her head he had a sudden urge to kiss her as she continued to look deep into his eyes she slowly, unsurely leaned towards him mesmerised by his chiselled features, he let the rag fall the action gone unnoticed by the two and moved his hand to stroke her soft cheek with his rough thumb as he leant in to meet her he realised the implications of there actions before there lips met he quickly withdrew and moved out of the way knocking the paraffin bottle over in his haste, he stood, rubbing his face as he walked towards his horse, Guinevere was frozen in time for a moment before snapping out of the trance, she shook her head and looked towards the sky before moving to her own horse.

They arrived back at the Kingdom and allowed the stable boy to take there horses, Guinevere went to walk inside when she was met by Arthur who was walking out at the same time she was coming in, "My love, what happened to you?" He asked concerned, "We had a minor run in with some bandits, nothing we couldn't handle" he looked at Lancelot who was behind her with blood stained to his face, "Is this your idea of protecting her?" "Arthur, they came out of no where, no one got hurt, well except the bandits." He smiled remembering the battle "This is not a joyous moment, Guinevere I know we agreed to allow you to go into the forest with Lancelot instead of the guards but its just not safe out there at the moment, please I beg of you, let the guards be of your service" "I can look after myself" "In all due respect, my love you can not always protect yourself" she was to tired to fight with Arthur, all she wanted was to go to her quarters and have a hot bath "What ever you feel is wise Arthur I will agree with" she smiled slightly Lancelot looking a bit shocked at her reply thought she would have more fight than that.

"Arthur kissed her on the head, I shall get the healers to take a look at your cut" "There is no need, Lancelot made sure it would not get infected" Arthur looked at Lancelot "Had to make sure her pretty face was not damaged for the impending wedding" he joked as he bid them farewell and walked to the tavern.


	8. Muddy Fun & Dreams

A couple of days later, Guinevere was in her room, when she heard a child laughing, she moved to the window and looked down as she saw a shirtless Lancelot and a young smiling Lucan, he was teaching Lucan how to use a sword.

She stood and watched them, Lucan listening to every word he spoke intently Lancelot was kneeling down to match Lucan's height, Lucan tried to swing the sword and narrowly missing Lancelot who was caught of guard and fell off his knees in the process of moving out of the way and landing in the mud, Guinevere allowed a small laugh as the poor frightened boy dropped the sword and hung his head low waiting to accept his punishment, Lancelot noticed how scared the boy looked and instead of getting mad at him like his father would of done he patted the boy on his shoulder "Next time, you must watch were your swinging boy".

He picked up the boy and started rolling around in the mud with him Lucan not use to this behaviour was laughing loudly as Lancelot tickled him and treated him like the child he was, after a while Lancelot stood and reached for his shirt resting on a post, he placed the shirt over his head to cover his muddy body as the boy also stood smiling, Lancelot with the feeling of been watched glanced towards Guinevere's window he caught her looking down laughing as she noticed him look towards her she quickly moved back from the window to the side and cursed herself for been caught staring again, Lancelot smiled to himself as he takes the boy back to Venora's, who had taken the boy in.

Later that night, Guinevere couldn't bare going to dinner, so instead told her maids she was suffering from a head ache and should rest, there was a light knock at her door, "Enter" she said as she was looking out of the window, it was Arthur "I come baring gifts" he smiled at her as he shut the door, he held out a plate of fruit "Thank you, you shouldn't have" "I could not let you go hungry, how are you feeling" "A lot better now that your here" she walked towards him taking the plate out of his hands and kissing him, the food quickly forgotten as they moved to the bed.

_There was a knock at her door, she opened the door and there he was standing there with a white shirt with the top buttons undone and his black breaches,____as soon as she had answered the door he kissed her as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind them, he kissed her with so much fire and passion she had never been kissed like this before, she matched him hungrily as she pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, she started fiddling with his breaches unlacing them which was taking forever, as she was doing this he was kissing her neck and he stopped to look at her, she groaned with the loss of contact but he slowly pulled her dress down from her shoulders as it dropped to the floor he took a step back to admire the view._

_He helped her with the breaches and they to went to the ground, he stood before her with all his glory as she laid on the bed waiting for him, he went to her and there mouths met in heated dual, the tongues battling it out, he moved his head down kissing her neck and body along the way as he went to her breasts as he took one of her mounds in his mouth his hand playing with the other, she gasped and leant her head back everywhere he touched with his gifted mouth felt like heaven, she could feel his erection pressed against her leg and she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside of her, she kept trying to position him towards her opening the other stuff could wait for now she just wanted to feel him, he finally surrendered as his mouth came up to hers to capture in another passionate kiss, he slowly entered her, he filled her completely she moaned loudly with satisfaction this is what she had been waiting for and he was everything she could imagine, he started moving in and out not slowly like making love but heated with the desire that had been building, hard and fast were his strokes she matched his every move, he took his mouth off hers to look into her eyes, her pleasured eyes met his, "I love you Lancelot" she panted_

Guinevere, sat straight up in bed breathing hard and fast from the intense dream, she looked to her side and Arthur was asleep next to her, she sighed with relief that she had not said anything out loud, she breathed a little easier, she slowly got out of the bed careful not to stir Arthur and put her dressing gown around her naked form, she went to her balcony to get some air.

She had no idea where that dream had come from, it felt so real the desire the passion everything she breathed deeply and wondered how she was ever going to be able to look Lancelot in the eye again she moved her hands to her face and wiped at her eyes, she stayed out there for a while longer before retuning to bed.


	9. Reunited & Forbidden

The next morning, as Arthur and Guinevere came down the stairs to the hall there was a women standing there looking a little lost she was beautiful long brown curly hair her facial features looked like they were sculptured by an artist, she had high cheek bones and her eyes were blue as the ocean.

"Can we help you" Arthur said "I am looking for someone, can you help me" "Tell me the name I will tell you if I can help you" at that moment Lancelot walked into the hall, he looked up and saw his cousin, she turned to face him "Lancelot" she rushed forward and he took her in embrace.

Guinevere watched on and felt this sudden loathing for this beautiful girl who was she and why was Lancelot so happy to see her "When did you get here" Lancelot asked "Just now, I heard you were here, I thought I would come and see you, seems though you weren't coming home" "It is so good to see you, come, come let me introduce you to the king" they walked over to where Arthur and Guinevere still stood "Arthur, Guinevere I would like you both to meet my cousin Alyssa " his cousin Guinevere felt relief at that one word, but she still could not make eye contact with him her mind kept flashing back to her dream she snapped out of her thoughts when she could hear Arthur welcoming her to the kingdom "Yes your more than welcome here, Lancelot has told me all about you, it is great to finally but a face to your name" Arthur had not even heard about Lancelot's cousin he was amused that Guinevere had heard of her but said nothing.

"Will you be staying awhile" Lancelot asked "As long as I'm wanted" "Please let me show you to your room" Guinevere said politely "I do not want to be any bother I can share with Lancelot" "Trust me you do not want to share with Lancelot especially when he brings one of his companions home" laughed Arthur "Really it would be no trouble" Guinevere said, follow me I will show you the way" She turned and walked back up the stairs towards the rooms, Lancelot grabbed her bags and walked with them, Arthur had to get to the throne room to see what is happening on the Saxon front.

Lancelot and Alyssa were talking the whole way to the room, Guinevere stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door, "Its a bit cold in here but I will get one of the servants to light your fire" "Thank you my lady you have been most kind" Guinevere nodded "I will leave you to it, once again lovely to meet you, Lancelot" not looking at him she walked out of the room, "Well she's a lovely women perfect for Arthur so sweet" "Yes she is" looking towards where Guinevere just departed putting her bags down in the corner, "so tell me cousin what brings you here" "I told you I wanted to see you" "So your not in trouble or anything like that" "No, I just wanted to get away from Sarmatia for little while and when I heard you where here I jumped at the opportunity to come and see you, is that a crime" "Of course not, its great to have you here" "Well Lancelot, tell me what's been going on in your life this past year" he laughed god where would he start, he nearly died by saving a women he actually cared for, that women happened to be his best friends betrothed, he looked 

around and took a seat on the chair, as Alyssa unpacked he told her about his life whilst leaving out his early thoughts.

That night a special dinner had been prepared for Lancelot's cousin, they were joined by the other knights as they sat at the round table talking.

Guinevere was quiet as she kept looking to Lancelot when he was not looking in her direction, she was happy for him as he look content with his cousin been here, even though Gaiwen kept trying to steal Alyssa's attention from Lancelot.

After dinner Lancelot and the rest of the knights were going to the tavern with his cousin, "Are you coming Lady Guinevere" asked Alyssa, Lancelot was next to her waiting for her response "Not tonight, I do apologise but I am not feeling all that well and must get some rest, perhaps tomorrow night" "That would be lovely, I hope you feel better, my lady" As they said there goodbyes, Arthur walked up to Guinevere, "are you alright my love" "I am just tired I need to rest" "Well go sleep I will see you in the morning" kissing her lightly "Good night" "Good night Arthur" she walked off towards her room, she knew she couldn't sleep so when she knew Arthur was no longer watching he she went in the direction of the stables instead, she walked into where her horse was and picked up the brush.

The hours had passed and the sun had sunken into the horizon, a blanket of darkness had covered the land after a while of drinking with everyone, Lancelot decided to call it a night, he said good bye to his cousin who was talking with Gaiwen in the corner, and started walking back to his room, he walked past the stables and he heard humming, thinking that to be unusual at this late hour, he walked into the stall and there she was brushing her horses mane and humming quite loudly, he stood at the door watching her for a moment the way she moved so gracefully, her beauty was unlike any other women he had ever met he only wished he had said something different to her that night she came to him in the woods then maybe now she would be his.

Guinevere felt a presence and realised someone was there she looked up and locked eyes with Lancelot, the fear of being alone with him showed on her face "I thought you were not well Guin" "I feel a lot a better now, what are you doing here, why are you not at the tavern" turning around to face the table where she placed her brush, she could not look at him "I was, seems my cousin is more interested in talking to Gaiwen than to me so I left and heard your humming from outside" "What no wench to take home tonight" he knew something was amiss with her today she had been weird around him all day, first not turning up at sunrise this morning, ignoring him all day and now she was not even facing him he walked closer towards her so he was standing directly behind her "Why do you not face me Guinevere, have I done or said something to upset you" "No" knowing she 

had to turn around "I was just merely asking a question you never usually leave the tavern without something attached to your arm" she said coldly.

"Really so you have been watching me have you, didn't think I had an admirer that was watching my every move" finally looking up at him "An admirer hardly and, I certainly do not watch your every move" "You sound jealous, Guin" moving even closer to her, she backed up towards the table "That's absurd, why would I be jealous of the women you charm into sleeping with you" "Who said I need to charm women to lay with me, I just take a pick" "That's disgusting how you use women for your own satisfaction " he knew he should stop what he was doing but after having a couple of drinks and the way Guinevere was acting towards him and the feelings she stirred up within him he couldn't help himself he was only going to have some fun he wouldn't let anything happen, with Guinevere backed completely against the table he leaned in right next to her ear "I assure you, they are just as satisfied when they leave in the morning, why do you think they always want to return" "I can not see why they would return to be used again, I do not understand what they see in you" she whispered, he smirked " why are you trembling my lady" he moves his face to mere inches from her lips, they were breathing the very essence of each other, all she had to do was move an inch and she would know for herself Lancelot's taste.

Searching his eyes she licked her lips "I'm cold" she stammered she should of pushed him away, he should of walked away "well then allow me to warm you" there lips finally met her mouth parting to grant him access what started as a game, turned into a fiery kiss her hand went up to his head caressing his thick black curls pulling him closer, this was better than what she had imagined his fire matched hers, he couldn't get enough of her it was not like been with any other women, there tongues dancing together his hands roaming up and down her back as quickly as it began it ended, he pushed himself away he looked at her breathing heavily, her lips swollen from there embrace, her hair a mess, her cheeks were flushed, they stood staring at each other both shocked at what they just allowed to happen, he turned and walked out without saying a word. Guinevere put her hands to her lips his taste now forever scorched in her memory and continued to stare at where Lancelot was standing.


	10. A message from Afar

A couple of days later, Lancelot & Guinevere completely ignored each other, they would say hello if other people where around but they no longer interacted, they had not spoken about that night the forbidden kiss they shared, which still weighed heavily on both of there minds.

He no longer joined her in the morning for there sunrise chat. The change had not gone unnoticed everyone thought they had just had one of there usual fights this time worse than the others. When they did have to speak to each other it was short never rude, when the other walked into the room you could feel the tension between them.

Arthur had been watching the past few days and he finally wanted to know what had happened between them, he called for them both to come to the throne room, Guinevere arrived first, then Lancelot, they made eye contact, "Lancelot" "My lady, Arthur you called for me" "Yes I called for you both, the time has come to call a truce to what ever your fighting over this time" he stated clearly "There is nothing to call a truce over, Arthur, it is true Guinevere and I had a slight falling out but we have agreed to disagree" hoping Arthur would buy his story and Guinevere would support it "Right so this no speaking and ignoring each other nonsense has come to an end then?" "Well not exactly" she finally spoke "I do not care what you are fighting over, sort it out, I can not have the future Queen and my first knight not talking to each other, we have to all show a united front is that understood" "Yes Arthur" Guinevere said, Lancelot nodded in return, good now I have some things to do, I will leave you to it" he walked out of the room, leaving them alone for the first time since the stables.

Lancelot went to walk away "Lancelot, please will you not talk to me" she pleaded "There is nothing to say" he continued walking" "the other night in the stable..." Lancelot turned around so quickly his eyes looked dark and cold towards her interrupting what she was about to say he walked toward her "What happened the other night should never have happened, I made a terrible mistake in a moment of weakness and it will never happen again, therefore we do not have to discuss it" "So that's it then it meant nothing to you" he stared at her trying not to show any emotion, the kiss they shared will be forever burnt in his memory of course it meant something to him but he could not allow that to happen again "It meant nothing, it was a game that went to far that's all" he said icily "So I was just a game to you, your a real heartless bastard" she left him standing there as he walked out of the room, he looked to the ceiling but it held no answers kicking himself for letting things go to far.

Guinevere rushed outside the tears that threatened to fall she was desperately holding back, as she reached the courtyard she saw her father's messenger Merrin, confused with why he would be there she walked towards him thankful for the distraction "Merrin, what are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me, your sister has taken ill and she has requested to see you" "is she alright" she spoke worried "Your father seems to think she will come through but he has sent for you anyway" "I'll gather my things and advise Arthur we will leave at once" she ran inside to locate Arthur, she found him at the round table with the other knights including Lancelot.

"Is everything ok Guinevere" asked Arthur "I am afraid not, my father has sent his messenger, my sister has taken ill and I must leave immediately to be by her side" "I am sorry to hear that, of course, gather your things together" walking towards her and placing a kiss on her head "I am sure she will be fine" I will get you an escort ready, and I will hear no arguments" "Thank you" she left the room to gather some of her things.

In the mean time Arthur organised a couple of guards to escort her he also asked Lancelot to accompany them even though Lancelot did not like the idea, he accepted the request.

They were waiting in the court yard when Guinevere appeared she noticed Lancelot on his horse with his armour and then realised he was coming to, she would not think about that now she had to get to her sister she strapped the bags to her horse then turned to Arthur "I will be back in a couple of days" "I wish I could go with you" "Arthur, you need to be here with the people, I will miss you" "and I you, be careful please for me" "I promise" she kissed him good bye and then mounted her horse.


	11. Meeting the Woads

The Woad camp took a day ride to get there, as soon as Guinevere arrived her fathers people came up to say hello to her "Guinevere" someone yelled to her in excitement, she saw Will coming to meet her, "Finally you return" he said she gave him a hug she held tightly onto him she had missed him so much Lancelot watched on from a distance, "I have missed you so much Will" "Come taking her hand I will take you to Arianna."

They reached Arianna's hut, her father came out to greet her "Guinevere my dear daughter" he hugged her and kissed her on the head, "How is she?" "She is resting but she will love to see you" Guinevere entered the hut and saw her sister pale and laying on the bed with her eyes closed "Arianna" Guinevere whispered as she sat down next to her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her little sister's face staring down at her "I knew you would come" she said weakly "Of course wild horses couldn't keep me away, rest now I will be sitting by your side" Arianna closed her eyes again as Guinevere held her hand.

After a while Guinevere left her sister to sleep and came out of the hut, she looked over to where Lancelot stood on top of the hill away from her people, she could see her father Merlin, talking to Will she walked over to them "She looks so ill father, will she make it through" "I believe so, she is looking better than what she did a couple of days ago, Will placed your things in your hut, you can tell the Sarmatian to leave now", "Father be nice after all this is the man that took an arrow in the chest for me, without this Sarmatian I would not be here right now" she warned "Well then I think a thanks is in order if he saved your life".

He walked over to Lancelot "You there" Lancelot turned "I believe I owe you my gratitude" Lancelot looked confused "You saved my daughter's life, I am in debt to you my friend" "That is not necessary, the honour was all mine" "Come you will join us and feast tonight" "I am fine thank you, I will just stay right here and keep watch" "We do not need you on watch we have our men watching" Lancelot looked around he couldn't see anyone he looked back to Merlin who lifted his head to the trees and Lancelot followed and he could make out men in the trees all around the encampment "As I said you don't need to keep watch please you will be our guest" Lancelot nodded and grabbed his things, "Guinevere" she came towards her father and Lancelot things were still uneasy between them "I have asked this man" turning to Lancelot "I am sorry I don't know your name?" "Its Lancelot, father" Merlin's eyes widened a little when he heard of the knights name "Lancelot, well I have asked him to join us for a feast tonight" he then called for Will "Will, will you take Lancelot's things to your hut, he will bunk with you tonight" "Yes Merlin" grabbing Lancelot's items "Follow me I will show you the way" Lancelot walked with Will, Merlin turned to his daughter "Where's Arthur?" "He had to stay with the kingdom father," "How is the wedding coming along?" "Its on track" "Your union with Arthur will finally unite our people once and for all" "I am aware of that, father" he nodded his head, "Well go and get dressed for tonight, get back into your old 

clothing, I hardly recognise you" looking at her yellow dress, that did nothing for her slender frame. She rolled her eyes and went to her hut.

That night the Woads gathered around the massive camp fire with a boar roasting over the top, there was music and dancing, Lancelot stood by the tree just watching them interact this was the closest he had been to the Woads without killing them.

He looked over to where Guinevere's child hood friend was and his attention immediately turned to the women standing next to him, he had never seen her look so beautiful, Guinevere was in her natural surroundings wearing a white dress that criss crossed at the top to cover her breasts and showed the sides of her toned stomach, then joined together to flow into a skirt, she had her hair down and a reef on her head, she was laughing with Will he had never seen her look so happy, she felt his gaze on her and she looked over to him there eyes met, she smiled, Lancelot annoyed at himself for been caught staring turned around and faced the other way, her smile faded, the interaction did not go unnoticed by Merlin, who watched his daughters face fall at the knights ignorance.

The night went on and Guinevere and Will were dancing and Kiata a beautiful fair haired women, went up to Lancelot to convince him to dance, he tried to decline but she would hear nothing of it, Guinevere stared emotions raging through her as they danced around the camp fire, Lancelot was laughing with Kiata his mood completely changing when a beautiful women was showing him attention. She had seen enough she stopped dancing and Will followed her, Lancelot watched her storm off and Will go after her, he wished it was him chasing her instead but she was Arthurs concern not his, he carried on with this overly friendly Kiata.

"Guinevere will you slow down" Will rushing to catch up with her "I just want to be by myself Will" walking away "Tell me how long have you had feelings for the knight" he yelled after her she turned to look at him completely shocked "I do not have feelings for Lancelot" she stuttered "Guinevere I know you better than you know yourself you have no need to lie to me" taking a breath "It is nothing but a silly crush, his a mysterious person that has me intrigued I will not act on my feelings and even if I wanted to they are not reciprocated anyway" she sank to the ground, "remember when we were young, we had not a care in the world no problems, no marriages, just rolling around in the dirt" "Yes well rolling around in the dirt with you now would not be looked on so favourably" he joked he sat down next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this, just us together, when I marry Arthur you will have to come live in the kingdom" he laughed "I would never live in the Kingdom Guin look at my home, the stars are out shining, I have everything I desire right here but I will always be here for you" she lifted her head and looked at her best friend his sandy coloured hair touching his shoulders his chiselled facial features, green emerald eyes "We need to find you a women, Will someone to look after you" "Well when you find her send her my way" laying down to look up at the stars she laid down next to him they stayed there for the rest of the evening eventually falling asleep.


	12. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

The next morning Guinevere awoke to find Will still asleep, someone had placed a blanket on them during the course of the night, when Guinevere lived with them it was not strange to find Guinevere and Will asleep together, they had known each other since they were babies. She rose from the ground and kicked Will, who woke up and not impressed with been kicked "Well morning to you to" "Come on lets get some breakfast" they walked towards the middle of the encampment and saw Lancelot coming out of Kiata's hut he looked around and saw Guinevere, she shook her head and carried on walking with Will, Lancelot kicked himself for been such an idiot. Guinevere had breakfast and left Will to go see her sister.

"Arianna", she was already awake this time and looked a lot better than yesterday, "You look better" "Guinevere, I am so glad you came, I feel a lot better today still rather weak though, so how is my baby sister, soon to be Queen" "I am well" "what's with the long face then" "Its just been here brought back memories I miss this place so much I miss you and father and Will" "Will yes well I the bond you two share is just not normal" "I know but his family to me" "Father said you brought a Sarmatian knight with you, the one that saved your life, is he handsome?" "I don't think so but other people might like Kiata for instance" "Kiata, well we all know what she is like" I am looking forward so much to your union with Arthur" "Yes I am to, a little nervous about been Queen, I mean I am far to young for such a big responsibility but his a good man and a strong king I'm sure he will guide me well" they sat talking to each other for the rest of the morning.

When Guinevere went back to her hut, Lancelot was waiting inside for her "What are you doing here, Kiata's hut is the next one down" "I came to talk to you" "So now you wish to talk to me, I thought we had nothing to discuss, would you please leave" even though he owed her no explanation about last night he would give her one anyway. "I did not do what you think I did with Kiata last night, she tried but I was merely there for a place to stay for I could not find Will" "Why are you telling me this" relieved "I saw the look on your face this morning, like I had betrayed you" "There is nothing to betray, you are a free man Lancelot you can do what ever you like, I was just a game remember" his words coming back to haunt him he stood up and walked towards her he wanted to take it back but if he did anything could happen and as he was the older out of the two he had to be the person that walked away "We leave tomorrow" with that he walked out of the hut, Merlin watched Lancelot walk out of his daughter's hut.

Merlin confronted his daughter, "I wish to know what is going on between you and the knight?" "I'm sorry father" "Don't be coy Guinevere I have been watching you both and I demand to know what is going on" "Nothing is going on Father, I am marrying Arthur" "Yes daughter you are, your union will combine our people make this land stronger" "You do not have to keep reminding me of my duty, I am well aware of that" "I must remind you for I see you making eyes at the knight" "I am not making eyes at him" she argued back "Guinevere, the path to you destiny is hard, covered with obstacles, if you listen to me and heed my warning then you make it through and go on to be a remarkable 

Queen, if you do not listen to me, then I am afraid all may be lost" she took a big sigh "Father I do listen, I am marrying Arthur, even if I have feelings for another man" "Guinevere you are young, I can see why you would have these feelings for Lancelot, but you must never act up on them, they will fade and once you marry Arthur you will never look back" "I know, I stand by our people I will not fail you or them" "Good, now then enjoy the day you head off tomorrow" kissing her on the head before leaving her be.

Will & Guinevere had decided to go and visit there Oak tree together, before they reached the tree, they came upon 5 Saxons, resting, they noticed the duo and were on there feet in an instant "This is not good" said Will unsheathing his sword, Guinevere doing the same "5 on 3 don't you think that is a bit unfair" she tried to reason with them what they didn't see what the Saxon scout who had been ahead of the group, they ran forward and Will & Guinevere blocked the attack, Guinevere blocked another Saxon and as she went past drove her dagger deep into his back to penetrate his heart, he went to the ground, pulling her dagger out she barely moved when another Saxon punched her hard in the face, she fell to the ground she could hear Will shouting as he had just killed another Saxon.

The Saxon was now upon Guinevere and she tried to move he kicked her in the guts then went in for the kill when she was on her back, she tried to move when suddenly the Saxon fell to the side an arrow in his back, she looked up to see Lancelot come rushing forward with his swords drawn, he hacked at one of the Saxons who raced to meet him, Will finished off the other and went to help Guinevere, as he did out the corner of his eye he spotted the other Saxon taking aim at her with his crossbow "Guinevere" he pushed her behind him with no time to move the arrow hit directly in the heart he fell to the ground, Lancelot shot the crossbow he pulled off a Saxon and hit his target he then went to finish the job, Guinevere was at Wills side "Will, listen to me your going to be ok, stay with me, please do not die' she pleaded with tears running down her face "Guine" he raised his hand to her face as he choked on his blood, "Guine, Guine" tears streamed down his cheeks he could not finish his sentence his hand fell from her face "Will no, Will wake up damn it, don't leave me don't you dare leave me, I need you, wake up, she was punching his chest, wake up , wake up she was beating so hard on his chest his rib cracked that Lancelot intervened and dragged her kicking and screaming off him "let me go, let me go" "His gone Guinevere, his gone" trying to reason with her, she broke down he held her tightly as they sank to the floor, he kissed her head as she cried into his shoulder.

As they prepared for the funeral, which was to take place under the Great Oak tree, Guinevere was an empty shell she, walked with her father and there friends to the place Will's body would lay to rest she stared at the hole in the ground which had been dug and then to Will's body which had been wrapped in cloth she continued to stare she felt so alone so empty her best friend taken from her, a tear ran down her face, her father started the ceremony, at that moment she felt someone stand beside her and knew it was Lancelot, when the time came to cover the grave, Guinevere reached for Lancelot's hand who took her hand in his and she squeezed tightly releasing her pain, tears now streaming down her face as the burial ended and people started leaving, she let go of 

Lancelot's hand and went and sat next to the grave, he walked away but not to far in case more Saxon's showed up.

That evening Lancelot was sleeping in Will's bed when he heard the door open he reached for his dagger as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he sat up and saw Guinevere heading towards him her delicate white gown flowing on the floor behind her as she stopped right in front of him, she did not speak a word as she sat down on his lap her legs either side of his, his eyes wide knowing she was seeking comfort and she was Arthurs, but as soon as her lips found his all common sense went out the window, he kissed her hungrily as she raised his shirt over his head between desperate kisses, she stopped kissing him and stood to slowly take her dress down to show her breasts then allowing the dress to fall to the floor, never taking an eye off him, "You are so beautiful" he spoke softly as he kissed her again her picked her up and flipped her underneath him on to the bed, Will's bed.

He moved his mouth over her neck and down towards her chest, this was just like her dream but real, his skilful tongue playing with her nipple as his hand caressed the other one she moaned, but like her dream all she wanted was to feel him inside of her to loose herself in Lancelot, he could feel her trying to position his erection towards her opening, he went back to her mouth and kissed her heatedly again, he slowly entered her, filling her, he had never felt something so good, they moved together fast and hard the tension that had been building between them finally been released, they were groaning into each others mouths as Lancelot took control and quickened the pace, she was right there with him the whole way matching him stroke for stroke, she could feel the heat inside of her building up ready to boil over as she was about to climax Lancelot kissed her mouth as she groaned loudly into his mouth, the feeling of her walls contracting around his throbbing member was to much for him and he filled her with his seed as he slowed the pace down to a stop, he kissed her again before untangling himself he laid down catching his breath as she laid her head on his chest his arm went around her, they had still not spoken only cries of passion.

After a few minutes Guinevere started kissing his shoulder and moved to be on top of him, this time she kissed him slowly taking her time to explore his mouth, she could feel his erection growing, pleased with the way he was ready for her so quickly she took him in her hands as she guided him again between her legs and she slid down slowly on top of him keeping eye contact with him the whole time, he nearly lost it right there, he had never been with a women like this before, his feelings for her made this different as she slowly started to move up and down he sat up to meet her so he could kiss her again, she quickened the pace and leaned her head back as he kissed down her neck to her breasts he placed his mouth over one of her mounds as she rode him to ecstasy, she said his name in pleasure as the feelings of release took over her, hearing her say his name was all it took for Lancelot as he felt his release, he laid back onto the bed still inside of her as she laid on his chest he kissed her head and she eventually rolled off, he knew tonight would be the only night he had with her and he knew he would not be sleeping much tonight.

**Please review, I have the ending written out please tell me if I should continue what I should change**


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter 15 – The aftermath **

When Guinevere awoke, Lancelot was no longer there, his spot was cold, he had been gone for awhile, she quickly got dressed and emerged from the hut, hoping no one would see her, she saw Lancelot readying the horses, memories of the night before came rushing back the way he was with her the way he touched her made her shiver.

She walked towards him "Morning" she said quite shyly, "If we leave now we will make it back to the kingdom before night fall" he said continuing to ready there horses "Right, of course I will go and gather my things and say my farewells then" looking at him fore he would not look at her, she turned and walked away, she said farewell to her sister who told her when she was better she would come to the Kingdom to help her ready for her wedding, then she had to say farewell to her father, Merlin, who people believed to be a powerful magician and possessed foresight to see into the future if only he could of seen what the future held for his daughter, maybe he did but it was her path to follow not for him to decide, all he could do was offer his advice.

"Remember what we discussed my daughter" "Yes father, I will remember" "Arthur is a lucky man to have you for his wife" kissing her forehead and embracing his youngest child "be careful on your travels back" "I will, we will see each other again soon" she left to meet Lancelot she mounted her horse and waived good bye as they rode towards the kingdom.

The journey home was far to quiet, Guinevere still mourning the loss of Will and the guilt of the night before was becoming to much for her, she allowed a tear to stream down her face before quickly wiping it away.

After a day of riding they finally came to the hill leading towards the kingdom Lancelot desperately wanted to say something to Guinevere but he could not find the words, she came to him last night seeking comfort after the loss of such a dear person she was not thinking straight and he took advantage of that, he let his feelings take over and in doing so he not only betrayed his life long friend but also her trust.

He turned towards her she was so beautiful her hair swept back out of her face, he hated the feelings she stirred inside of him, she was just a women why should she be any different from any of the others, but she was and he ached inside, he longed to hold her again but knew he could not.

"What are we stopping for" she brought him back from his thoughts. "Just gathering my thoughts" the first sentence he had spoken to her since they left, as he took off down the hill, she watched him 

go and with him he took her heart, she was falling in love with this man, he was a dark mystery but yet the past few months they had formed a close bond one she had not seen him form with other women bar his cousin, she came to that conclusion as she buried her best friend, he knew before she did, but now she had to marry Arthur it was her duty, but if she had a chance to choose she would choose the dark knight in a moment.

Last night must of meant more to him than just another notch on his belt, she couldn't see him treating other women the way he was with her but she would never know, for Lancelot was stubborn and the way he acted after the kiss was anything to go by, now they had shared the closest of human bonds he would probably never talk to her again. She kicked on her horse and followed after him, through the large gates into the Kingdom thinking back to that time she lost the race against him as they travelled back to the wall.

Arthur came out to meet them as soon as Lancelot saw him, the betrayal felt even worse, he would die for that man and he had wronged him, Lancelot dismounted from his horse, a bit stiff after the long ride, Arthur walked up to him "Great to see you back friend" reaching out his arm, Lancelot shook it in return "Great to be back Arthur", he looked forlorn he then continued on to his chambers what he needed was a good nights rest. "Guinevere, word reached me about Will, I am deeply sorry my love" Guinevere was close to tears at the mere mention of his name and seeing Arthur again after betraying his trust was harder than she thought, he took her in his arms and she held on tightly to him. "Come you must be exhausted" taking a deep breath she followed him inside.


	14. Discussions

**I am nearing the end of this story, please remember this is my first time and Im sure I will get better the more I write, any hints will be grateful.**

A couple of weeks had past by since the death of Will and that night she had shared with Lancelot, they had not spoken a word about that fateful night since but had some how bonded, you could always see them together every morning to watch the sun rise up on a new day, he opened up to her about his time as a knight and she in turn told him more about herself than she had ever told Arthur, the bond forming between Lancelot & Guinevere was growing stronger by the day and the only person that seemed to notice was Lancelot's cousin Alyssa.

On this particular day Arthur had called on the fellow warlords of the neighbouring villages to form an alliance against the rising numbers of Saxons reaching their shores.

The Knights took there positions at the round table, with Guinevere taking her place next to Arthur, the war lords from the villages there was 8 in total and they to were seated.

"I want to thank you all for meeting with me and my men so quickly, I have brought us all here today to discuss the possibility of an alliance between Camelot & your villages" Arthur stood as he was talking to the men, the mere way he presented himself as a leader, had the men waiting on his words.

"As you are all aware the numbers of Saxons are again rising, before they breed an army of numbers we will not be able to match, I propose thus, we join are armies together so when they reach our walls we will have the numbers to suffice" there was deafening silence while they thought it over.

"The people of Griffen will unite with you Arthur" bellowed a warlord, "You would of thought the Saxons learnt there lesson after what you did at Badon Hill" spoke another, everyone then started talking at the same time uniting together and discussing strategies.

All this nonsense was starting to annoy Lancelot who he and the other knights had remained quiet throughout the discussions he finally had enough of the banter between the warlords. "Instead of waiting for them to reach us, why do we not ride out to meet them, we will have the element of surprise" Lancelot argued raising his voice to be heard, the room soon quietened down "Are you insane man, we may have numbers but behind Camelot's great walls we will have the advantage" stated a warlord "You mean we hide here like cowards, until we hear the Saxons drums carrying 

through the wind, surely the advantage would be a surprise attack wipe out there numbers before they even reach our walls" Lancelot argued back.

The warlords started up their discussions again quite weary of Lancelot's plan, his reputation of been Arthurs best knight with his ability to wield 2swords and his arrogance and recklessness had reached all the villages throughout Britannia.

"I agree with Lancelot, we will stand a far greater chance defeating the Saxons if we take them by surprise" Guinevere spoke in a commanding essence, everyone stopped and stared at her "No offence my Lady, but you are a women and a Woad this matter of war is of no concern to them or to you" a warlord replied, before Arthur could intervene "Forgive me but it was not your people I saw ride to the aid of Arthur and his men at Badon Hill, it was mine, I was there we were united as one and my people would lay there life down for Arthur... and as we are to be wed this is a concern of mine" she spelt out the last words, remaining calm, royal. "This is absurd you will allow a women a filth woad to discuss such things as this Arthur" this angered the knights and Guinevere "Guinevere can speak for herself and I will take this moment to remind you of who you are speaking about, you will watch your tongue or I promise you I will cut it out", the warlord silently took his place, nodding his apologies to Guinevere.

"This is getting us no where, if you will not agree to ride out and meet them then I will not participate in bringing death to these walls" stated Lancelot, leaving the round table, the room went into an uproar about his exit and what they should do.

"Lancelot is right, I will gather my army and ride out to meet the Saxons to take back what is rightfully ours, we will show them that we are not cowards hiding behind a wall and that we are willing to defend this country by any means possible, if you choose to join me we leave in two days at sunrise, as my guests I invite you all to a feast this evening, that will be all." Arthur made his speech and with Guinevere & the other knights left the round table with the warlords now speechless.

**Please review people **


	15. Regal & Pride

That evening Guinevere was been dressed for the feast, the maids had done her hair in an elegant style pinned back from her face with loose curls cascading down her bare back, the dress she wore was an emerald gown that had been made specially for her, it fit her body perfectly showing all the right curves, the design was genius, complete with an emerald necklace she glanced at herself one more time in the mirror, for the first time in her life she could actually see a queen reflecting back at her, the image surprised her she was startled out of her thoughts by her maid "come my lady we must get you down to the hall Arthur is waiting for you" she smiled and walked out of her chambers.

Arthur stood at the entrance the doors were closed, Guinevere walked up to him, he turned around to meet her his face in awe at her beauty "You look amazing" taking her arm in his they entered the room, most people stopped talkingwhen the doors opened.

Lancelot was standing with his cousin and Gaiwen on the opposite side of the hall, mid way through his sentence Gaiwen looked towards Arthur and Guinevere and watched them come through, Lancelot turned to see what he was staring at and did a double take, her very presence lightened up the room, well at least for him he looked away and hoped no one had seen his face as he was sure it had betrayed his thoughts.

Arthur & Guinevere made there way over to were Lancelot and Gaiwen were standing, "So Lancelot after your dramatic exit today I have decided your right and we will ride out to meet the Saxons" Arthur advised him "A wise move Arthur" he replied trying not to make eye contact with Guinevere whilst she was so close to Arthur, Gaiwen was talking closely with Alyssa, "Arthur" one of the warlords walked up to Arthur and started talking to him, leaving Lancelot and Guinevere just standing there they were out of earshot so they could not hear what was been discussed.

"I'm glad Arthur decided to take your advice" Guinevere spoke "for a moment I thought he would not" he smirked at her as he leaned forward towards her his eyes glowing like burning coals "You look beautiful Gwen" holding her eyes with his, his comment taking her by surprise, she was actually speechless an occasion that rarely happened, as she was about to say something the moment was gone and Arthur came back towards her "Shall we go and talk to our guests now" reaching his hand out for hers, she looked quickly at Lancelot and then took Arthurs hand and let him lead her.

The evening went by, Lancelot had left early and headed to the tavern he could not be around her tonight he found comfort with a women at the tavern, he couldn't remember her name he had far to many drinks, it was late and Arthur was escorting Guinevere back to her chambers as they came round the corner they came across Lancelot in a passionate embrace with the women he met, they broke apart when they saw Arthur and Guinevere, Guinevere felt her heart sink when she saw them.

Arthur looking curiously at Lancelot "Lancelot will you please take this behaviour to your chambers" Arthur rolled his eyes having seen this behaviour too many times before.

Lancelot could make out Arthur and then it dawned on him that Guinevere was with him also, he stared at her trying to make her look at him a gesture which she refused, the tension was building "Sorry my lord and my lady, its my fault I just couldn't keep my hands off him" laughed the women "Yes, well I will see you in the morning Lancelot" Arthur then walked away Guinevere hadn't even spokena word, she hadn't even looked at him, at this moment he hated himself she was to marry his best friend but all he could think about was the despaired look on her face.

"Come on Lancie which ones your chamber don't want anyone else interrupting us now do we" clinging to him again, he was no longer in the mood for comfort blast Guinevere before he would of laughed this off with Arthur and continued with his night he resented her for making him weak, "I don't want your company tonight, maybe another" he coldly replied "Lancelot, you promised a good time" "I am sure you will be able to find that with anyone" stumbling down the hall towards his chambers closing the door behind a very pissed off women.

The next morning Arthur and Guinevere were in the throne room discussing the battle "I will have to gather some more arrows for tomorrow" Guinevere said looking towards him, "My love, I know you wish to come and fight and I know you can handle yourself but with me away from the kingdom and you as my future Queen I'm afraid you must stay here and watch over everything in my place" he pleaded with her "I thought I was to come with you, fight by your side like that day at Badon Hill" "The situation has changed dramatically since Badon Hill, I need you here Guin, I will not be able to concentrate knowing that youare out there also, if I die, I need to know that this kingdom will be looked after" "Arthur, please do not ask me this" "I am begging with you my love please I need you to stay here, where I know your safe" she looked into his eyes and knew his request was well meant but still didn't help her frustration of not been able to go with him.

"Then if that is what you want Arthur I will stay" "Thank you, you will not be alone I am leaving Lancelot behind to protect you should something happen" annoyed by his statement she quickly responded "Lancelot, why, you need him out there Arthur he is by far one of your best men" "I know that's why I know I can go off and fight this war knowing you are in the best hands" "He will not agree to this" "Leave Lancelot to me, he will not be happy but as his friend he will do as I ask" kissing her on the forehead.

Arthur went off to locate Lancelot, who he found in the training yard sharpening his swords, "Lancelot, I must speak with you" "If it is about last night, I apologise for my behaviour" "You have 

never felt need to apologise before Lance, why start now" laughing at his friend "What is it you wish to discuss with me Arthur?"

"As you know we ride out tomorrow to meet the Saxon's" "Great I cant wait, it's been to long since a decent battle" "Lance, you are my most trusted friend and my first knight what I am about to ask of you, you will not like but I trust no one else with this task" "Why do I not like where this heading" "Your not coming tomorrow Lance" Arthur sighed Lancelot paused before replying "You need me Arthur, I have always been at your side in battle" "Yes but this time, I need you here" "Here what good will I do here, I need to be with you watching your back like I have done for 15 years" starting to raise his voice "I know Lancelot and you know I am grateful for those years, but as I will not be here I need to know my kingdom & its future queen is in safe hands" "Guinevere, I find it hard to believe she has agreed to be left behind" "She was just as happy as you are about it... I can not win this war Lancelot, if she is there" "So that is what I have been reduced to a babysitter" "Lancelot, please try to see reason" "See reason, Arthur what you are asking of me I can not do, I do not belong here at the best of times, I belong out there on the field fighting with you and the knights".

"I know you do not agree with my decision, but I am still your King and if I have to I will pull rank and order for you to stay, but I am asking you as a friend, I need to know my kingdom is looked after in case, well in case we loose this battle"

Lancelot thought about what Arthur said for a moment there was just complete silence "Then, you must order me to stay behind, for I am coming with you in the morning" Lancelot stubbornly replied walking past Arthur, Arthur sighed "Then I'll fight you for it" turning back around "Excuse me?" "I will fight you, right now, if you win you get to come tomorrow, however if you loose then you must stay here and defend Camelot and protect Guinevere without another word, do we have an accord?"

Lancelot stared at Arthur then stood up and shook his hand "First one to yield wins, hope you have someone else lined up for babysitting duties" Lancelot replied before picking up his blades and walking to the centre of the yard "When your ready Arthur", a crowd had started forming around the yard as Arthur and Lancelot started there duel, the other knights had pushed their way to the front and took bench side seats and Guinevere was watching from her window.

Fingers tightened around the hilts of the swords as both men determined to do what was right stared into each others eyes; pride powered them both on boring into each others souls.

Lancelot was the first one to move, Arthur as a king held to much regal pride to strike the first blow against his own brethren.

Lancelot's sword came down clashing against Arthurs and the sound of blade against blade screeched through the air. Lancelot had pushed down with all his strength and weight combined, Arthur had leaned back and stumbled a few steps behind him self almost falling to the ground.

The dust rose beneath their feet in the dry heat and the people of the court had stopped to watch the battle of the two brothers, for this was not just sparring, this was a heated battle of honour and pride. Side stepping Lancelot's next thrust, Arthur managed to displace himself, before Lancelot the first knight of the round table almost fell forward ill he quickly found his feet. Turning towards his opponent, he barely has time to react before Arthur delivered a powerful blow, first coming down, then from the left and the blades continued to clash as they pressed on into their battle.

Their hearts had begun to race, beads of sweat formed on their brows, the fight was even blow for blow, both equally matched they continued for a while until, Arthur quickly manoeuvred his blade down again, striking Lancelot's own sword above his head making him fall back down to the ground, a cloud of dust surrounded. Arthur leaned over and he pressed down on his blade, the strength of Excalibur only exhilarated his own power.

Lancelot finally caught his Kings eyes as the dust began to settle and then a glint of light blinded the knight and as he turned his head to guard his vision he felt the cold sharp blade of the sword against his jugular, "I believe this discussion is over", Arthurs words were only whispered but Lancelot's ears heard all to well, "a promise is a promise and I am a man of my word".

Arthur held out his hand to help him up as the crowd disbanded "but you are making a mistake and I am not happy about it" dusting himself off and walking away, his king, his friend watching him leave, he glanced up towards Guinevere who looked back at him and then turned and went inside.

**Okay what you think?? I have never done a sword fighting scene before, please review me ******


	16. Farewells & Confessions

**Sorry for the really long delay to be honest this is my first fanfic and after reading so many great stories on here this one is pretty crap in comparison however there is not many chapters left so I will finish this story and when I decide to write another I know it will be written better than this one.**

The next morning Arthur's men were assembling at the gates, the neighbouring villages already waiting for them, Guinevere is escorting Arthur to his horse, "I promise you I will be back within the month and we will wed my love" Arthur spoke softly raising her chin to meet him "You best not go back on your promises my lord, as I will be waiting for your swift return" smiling sadly, he took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply he did not care who saw this affection he was leaving the women he loved they broke apart "Come back to me Arthur" he kissed her one more time and then turned to Lancelot "Camelot is in your hands now Lance" leaning closer to Lancelot "If anything is to happen to me, Guinevere is your main priority you must keep her safe, swear it brother" "No harm will come to you Arthur, but I swear it you need not worry about Camelot or Guinevere" Lancelot spoke sternly with a pat on the back Arthur mounted his horse and rode out of the gates.

Guinevere ran up the stairs of the main gate to watch them go, Lancelot followed her they watched them ride out of sight "He will be fine Guin, he will be back before we know it" trying to comfort her, Guinevere turned around and looked directly at him her eyes teary, her look was of pure disgust, he then thought back to the other night, she walked right up to him "I know he will and when he returns we will wed" she spoke coldly she moved to walk past him and then turned back "oh and Lancelot, please do not address me so informally in the future" she then continued back to her room, Lancelot looked to where Arthur had ridden off and back to where Guinevere was walking "this is worse than been in battle" he scoffed to himself and then followed her inside.

Over the next few days, Guinevere kept to herself, she did not attempt to make any kind of small talk with Lancelot, she was lonely with Arthur and the knights gone, no word yet on if they had reached the Saxons camp, Alyssa and herself had started to form a closer bond and she found herself seeking out her companionship which was hard when she was always with Lancelot.

After a few days of Guinevere completely ignoring him, he had had enough , he was tired of trying to talk to her, trying to watch her, trying to explain himself and she would not have nothing of it, she would walk away when he entered a room, they had their fair share of disagreements in the past but he was through trying to make an effort, at least this way he could try to forget his feelings for her and do his duty.

Guinevere was walking through the halls when she heard a familiar voice, she came to the kitchen and saw the girl that Lancelot had been with, how she wished she could throw her out of Camelot until she overheard there conversation "So things did not go the way you planned with your knight" the maid asked "Well it was going to plan until the King and Lady Guinevere found us in a very compromising position, then after that he wanted nothing to do with me, he left me standing in the hall" she replied angrily "that's unlike Lancelot to let that stop him" "I know but I am not going to give up, I will make him mine its just a matter of time" she laughed with the maid. Guinevere took a step back from the door and looked shocked he had never laid with her she felt like a fool.

The rain had started coming down in buckets it was a boring day in Camelot, Guinevere sat on her balcony watching the rain, thinking back to when her and Will use to play in the rain thinking it cleansed there souls, until Will would jump in a mud puddle and splash Guinevere's dress and fall over laughing, how she missed him he would of loved this day at that moment she yearned to be close to him, she walked back into her room grabbed her robe and without another thought proceeded to head outside.

She stepped into the rain and kept walking past the stables, through to the garden, everyone was inside due to the rain, she stood and lifted her head to the sky and allowed the rain to wash over her body, she was soaked through to the bone, that's how Lancelot found her, the rain was subsiding a little "What on Earth are you doing" startled by his voice, he always found her, how did he do that, she was surprised at been caught and didn't know what to say as he walked closer to her "You will catch a cold, if you stay out here much longer look at you, your soaked" "I, um I just wanted to be close to Will, he loved the rain" she said sadly, Lancelot walked up to her and wrapped his dry cloak around her wet form, "I am fine I do not need your cloak" "come, lets get you out of this rain" he led her to cover as the rain started coming down hard again.

"Arthurs, out in this weather, its not good weather for a battle" "On the contrary it will give them cover as they attack my lady" he said, this is the first time she had spoken to him in days, she looked at him the water was running through his curls and over his face as he wiped the water away, Guinevere started shaking she was freezing, his warm cloak was a little comfort, "I owe you an apology Lancelot" he looked curiously at her, her lips were shaking from the cold, the water dripping off her, he needed to get her inside "You have nothing to apologise for my lady" looking back to the rain she walked over to him trembling from the cold, which she now regretted heading into the rain, she reached for his arm, he pulled back shocked from the touch, "Will you stop calling me my lady" "that is what you requested I call you remember" "I was angry at you" "so whenever you get mad at me your going to play games" he raised his voice in anger and frustration "I was not playing games with you, I was mad at your for laying with that wench" "I did not lay with her and you are to be married it is no concern of yours who I take to my bed" "Do you not think I know that Lancelot, do you think that I wish to have these feelings when I think of you with someone else, I hate them, they make me feel weak and I can not control my actions, I know you did not lay with her, but knowing that you were going to I could not...." she cut herself off she had already spoke enough they did not discuss there feelings for each other he was starting to get mad "How do you think I feel when I see you with Arthur holding hands, public displays of affection, I see him leave your chambers in the morning knowing full well he spent the night, he is my best friend, my King and I have betrayed him in the worst possible way with the women he loves, the women he is due to marry my future Queen".

There was complete silence all they could hear was the sound of the downpour in front of them hesitantly Guinevere finally spoke "I am sorry I have made you feel this way, I know nothing will take back what we have done and I know I should never of came to you, but don't you see Lancelot, I am due to marry Arthur but yet my......... my heart belongs to another and I am tired of hiding these feelings" he turns to look at her realising what she is actually saying, he just thought he was a pawn in her game, someone she turned to for comfort he could not hear this, if the heard the words leave her mouth there was no going back for the both of them as he loved her and knowing he meant more to her, he could not bare knowing and having to watch her marry his friend "Guinevere, please I beg of you do not say anymore" he pleaded, but she had already spoken to much there was no stopping for her now he would hear what she had to say.

"Its not Arthur that gets under my skin the way you do" he turned back away from her he could not face her stepping directly in front of him to meet his eyes, "its not Arthur I think about all day and then dream about in the evenings, its not Arthur that makes me feel sick to the core of my stomach knowing he was with another women and it is not Arthur who I have given my heart and soul to, its you Lancelot from the moment we met, it has always been you. I apologise for stepping out line and for telling you this but" he turned around and backed her up hard against a pillar, "I begged you not to speak" he stared at her for a moment before he caught her lips with his they deepened the kiss with all the desire they had been feeling, he knew he could not have her and he knew what he was risking but he could not care anymore she loved him and he loved her, they pulled apart "we can not do this here" he gasped "then come to my chambers we will not be disturbed" kissing him again "you go I will come to you" kissing her one more time, she dashed through the rain and back to her chambers, Lancelot watched her go and something inside of him knew to not follow, if only he could listen to that part but it was too late his legs had betrayed him he was already inside the castle near her chambers he looked around before entering and there she was next to the fire with his cloak wrapped around her how could he ever say no to her, he walked over to where she stood "lets get you out of these wet clothes shall well" he laughed as he captured her mouth sealing their fate.

The next morning, when the sun had risen into the sky, Guinevere was sleeping and Lancelot was watching her she looked so peaceful when she slept, so young and fragile whilst he was away with his thoughts she had woken "You know its rude to stare" "Its hard not to when your right in front of me" he laughed remembering back to their conversation after they were ambushed. "I must go and attend to my duties" he said starting to move out of the bed "she quickly sat up, rubbing her fingers over his bare chest "do you have to go straight away" she said seductively "Yes, I am afraid I do" he moved out of the bed, she let the sheets that was covering her breasts fall down below her flat stomach "You can not even spare a few moments with me?" he turned to look at her noticing all to well everything that lay before him, she was beautiful he was standing baring all to her and she could see his body's response to her she smirked at him as he moved back to the bed and before his mouth reached hers "You my lady are a temptress" "and you my dear knight will be my downfall" there mouths touched and he lost himself within her.


	17. It must be Love

A few weeks had past since Lancelot & Guinevere had started there forbidden affair they had spent all the time they could together they knew what they were doing was wrong but they were two young people in love he stayed in her quarters where they would talk, laugh and fight among other things, they had received word from Arthur that they had reached the Saxons camp and as they thought there was a great number of Saxons, they would attack at dawn when the Saxons would be caught off guard.

In Camelot the town was still been complete, Guinevere was preparing for her wedding to Arthur and sneaking off to be with Lancelot. They were in the fields out on one of their rides, when Guinevere dismounted her horse and walked to the open field of wild flowers Lancelot had followed her wrapping his arms around her slender waist, out here they could be themselves they could be just Lancelot & Guinevere back at Camelot they had to remember who they were and always be careful.

She moved out of his touched and cheekily turned to him "Chase me" she laughed playfully "I am not going to chase you" "Afraid you will not be able to catch me?" she teased "No, just do not wish to hear you whine when I do" he laughed "I do not whine and what makes you think you could catch me" "trust me I could catch you" "Right your going to have to prove that and if you catch me" she walked right up to him maintaining eye contact she leaned right like she was about to kiss him "I will give you whatever you desire" he leaned forward to kiss her but she started running through the field laughing like a child, Lancelot watched her run before he let himself chase her letting go of the adult within him and saying hello to the inner child.

Unbeknown to them Lancelot's cousin Alyssa was watching them she was laughing at her cousin running after Guinevere she had never seen him so happy, she was glad that the future queen brought out this side of him. Guinevere glanced behind her and saw him catching up she started squealing like a girl until she felt his muscular arms wrap around her swinging her around they were both laughing trying to catch there breath "told you I could catch you" "so you did though I was not really trying" he laughed at her excuse "Now I believe you said if I caught you I could have whatever I desired" "That is true so tell me Lancelot what is it that you desire most?" "Just you" he kissed her slow and deep, gently lowering her to the ground securing her body to his on to the field, Alyssa's smile quickly faded she could not believe her eyes, was her cousin so foolish to be kissing the future queen, she could not bare to watch this audacity anymore, she quickly left the field, whilst Lancelot & Guinevere made love.

Guinevere was redressing herself "Now that was a new experience" Lancelot walked behind her after dressing himself, he kissed her shoulder all the way up to her neck she shivered she had never felt so complete "I love you" she said not believing those actual words had left her lips they knew there feelings for each other but speaking them aloud only made their affair more real, he stopped kissing her and she felt him take a couple steps back, she dare not turn around she could not bare to see his face or hear his response, "I'm sorry that just came out" she whispered, he still did not say anything she took a breath and started to walk away she felt his hand wrap around her arm stopping her "Do you mean it" he finally spoke his voice deep shaky she turned to face him and looked him in those dark eyes, "Yes, I mean it, I am in love with you Lancelot" he raised his hand to rub his fingers through her dark brown her that was blowing with the breeze "I love you to" he spoke barely above a whisper but she heard the words all the same, he couldn't believe how those 3 words could change everything, she smiled and kissed him "We should get back to the kingdom, its getting late" she held his hand as they walked back towards there horses.

That evening in her chambers they were talking about things in general as Guinevere was readying herself for bed, Lancelot was already laying on the bed listening to her ramble on, "When Arthur returns I am going to tell him I can not marry him" watching Lancelot's expression change quickly he looked panicked and shocked at what she had just said, she quickly went on to explain to a now completely paying attention Lancelot "Do not worry I will not tell him about you or us, their is no need to cause further pain, I give you my word, but Arthur is a good man he deserves so much more than what I have to offer him, I can not give him my heart, I love him I do but he deserves the love we share and I can not sentence him to a loveless marriage I will not".

She watched Lancelot's expression who just seem to be taking in everything she was saying "I will return to my people in the woods and maybe when everything has settled we could be together once more but not have to hide" she finished saying what she had to and patiently waited for a response "You could say something you know" getting frustrated at his lack of response "fine forget I even spoke" picking up her brush and started to brush her hair.

Lancelot stirred from laying down to sitting up staring at her contently "Marry me?" she froze mid stroke did she hear him right, she placed the brush back on the desk and turned to face him the look of shock evident on her soft features, he moved swiftly off the bed and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his.

"I know we have obstacles in our way and when everything settles, I do not have much to offer you, I definitely do not have a kingdom, but you will eternally have my loyalty and my heart, marry me Guinevere, be my wife?" tears rolled down her cheeks "yes, yes I will marry you" he kissed her picking her up from her chair and moving towards the bed never releasing her lips he laid her down and undid her gown, "make love to me Lancelot" and who was he to refuse his future wife. That night was a terrible storm the thunder was thunderous, but Guinevere lay sound asleep in her lover's arms, she did not even stir once.

That morning he left before she woke, she rolled over and his side was empty, she sulked a little until she saw his ring on his pillow with a scribbled note,

_My Love_,

_I must attend to my duties, this ring was my fathers, I give this ring to you with a promise that one day you will be able to wear it and everyone who sees it, will know you are my wife._

_I will see you tonight Guine_

_Love Lance _

She read the note over and over his writing was neat nothing like she had thought it would be, she picked up his ring and rolled it between her fingers, smiling so brightly, she took the lace from her gown and tied it through the loop of the ring and placed it around her neck vowing never to remove it. She laid in bed a little longer daydreaming of her life to come.

_Not many chapters left to go now I had written how the ending was gona play out but im not sure anymore but I will finish this story for once in my life I will finally have a completed story. Please review I know its not the best but tips or ideas are welcome ___


	18. Rescue

Lancelot went to his room, to change into some fresh clothes, he walked in and saw Alyssa waiting for him on his bed, "Cousin, how lovely to see you" "Where have you been?" she demanded "Do you really want to hear about my nightly escapades dear cousin?" she stood up and shut the door to his room "I do when they involve the future queen of Camelot" Lancelot froze he was not expecting her to say that, she knew how did she know, "Tell me it is not true Lancelot, please tell me you have not been fooling around with Guinevere?" he looked at her gouging her reaction and not liking what he saw he quickly glanced his eyes to the ground.

He sighed in defeat "I can not tell you what you wish to hear cousin" "Lancelot, how could you do this? How could you do this to Arthur his like a brother to you, his your King" "It's not what you think" "Not what I think, cousin are you completely blind, after everything Arthur has done for you, you repay him by laying with the women he loves?" "I tried I really did try to stay away from her, do you not think I know what will happen if he finds out" "If, Lancelot he will find out eventually, how long has this been going on?" "What does that matter?" "How long Lancelot?" "Awhile" "I feel ill, how could you do this, how could she, does she not have any morals?" "Leave her out of this; we tried to deny the attraction for the longest time, ever since we first met, we tried this is not her fault" "What is wrong with you, what happened to the Lancelot I know, he would never of betrayed his friend like this let alone his King, do you have no respect for him whatsoever Lancelot?" "I respect Arthur, I love Arthur" "Love him you were in the fields yesterday frolicking with Guinevere for the whole world to see is that the love you speak of cousin" he looked at her shocked and the realised she had seen them.

"You have to end it, what ever is going on between you two end it?" "It is not that simple" "It is that simple Lancelot, you must end this scandalous affair before it goes to far" "I can not just end it Alyssa you do not understand" "What is there to understand" she looked at him as he stared back into her charcoal eyes "Are you in love with her cousin?" he looked around the room she sat on his bed utterly dismayed, how did she not see this, she knew he carried a soft spot for Guinevere but did not think her cousin could ever fall in love, he had always loved his variety of women how could she be so blind she could not believe it.

"Answer me Lancelot do you love her" she raised her voice angry "Yes" he has been so happy these past few weeks, he allowed himself to believe it was easy for them to be together, he had never felt love like this and he let himself get carried away.

His cousin stood and walked towards where he stood "Lancelot, you are my cousin and I love you, out of your loyalty to Arthur your friendship to Arthur, you must let her go, even if you love her the best thing you could do for you both is to let her go" Lancelot refused to meet her eyes, he knew she spoke truth they were fooling themselves even if Guinevere returned to the woods, how could they ever really be together who would accept them, if Arthur did not kill them first. "Lancelot" she raised his chin to meet her "You know I am right, be grateful it was only me that saw you, end this now I am not giving you a choice, I am sorry" she left his room and for the first time in a long time Lancelot allowed the tears that had been threatening to release fall down his cheeks.

Later that day, Guinevere was sitting in the round table room, when a messenger came barging in, "My lady, My lady" Guinevere was to her feet in an instant rushing to the messenger who had collapsed from exhaustion "Water, I need water" she yelled "Its alright, rest" "Arthur has been captured" he said shakily before closing his eyes the maids came rushing in and took the messenger somewhere more comfortable to rest, Guinevere followed them turning to one maid "Find Lancelot, bring him to us" "Yes my lady" she ran off in search of Lancelot.

Guinevere sat next to the messenger who now laid on a bed, he had been given some water and bread, Lancelot walked into the room, "You asked for me?" "Yes, John, tell Lancelot what you told me" "We attacked the Saxons, it was a huge success a lot of numbers lost but we won, on the way back to the kingdom we parted ways with the neighbouring villages we were almost home when the Saxons ambushed us, we tried to hold them off but there was to many of them, they killed most of our men and they took the knights including Arthur" retelling his story "How did you escape?" Lancelot questioned "I hid sir" ashamed of been a coward "You hid, you hid and watched them die, watched them while they took your King" he raised his voice in anger "I know I am coward, but I got frightened and the knights they killed so many of them, I thought" "You thought wrong" Lancelot bellowed "Lancelot, we would not know of this if he had not of hidden and come to us" Guinevere stated trying to calm Lancelot down, Lancelot looked at her and turned to walk out "Where are you going?" "To assemble what ever men we have left and get them back" he walked out.

Lancelot had gathered a large number of men, some farmers that had not even handled a sword, Lancelot did not know how many Saxons were left but there must of been a few if they could out power Arthur and the knights.

They were saddling up there horses, getting ready to ride out to find them, Lancelot saw Guinevere dressed in her woad attire saddling her horse he stalked over to her "You are not coming" "Yes I am, you need me out there" "I do not need you out there, we will bring them home safely you must stay here" "Lancelot we can stand here and argue over this or you can just admit defeat get back to your horse and lets rescue Arthur and the others before its to late, now which is it?" he looked at her adamant face and he knew her well enough to know he would not win this fight, he stormed back over to this horse and lead the men out of the gates.

The boy had told them were the attack had roughly occurred, which wasn't hard to find when there was body's been left to rot. He would bury there men later, for now he had to come up with a smart plan to get Arthur back alive. He glanced behind him and looked at the men he had brought with him, what was he thinking these men would not hold up long against the Saxons, he then had an idea, Guinevere was riding near to him "Guinevere" he yelled out to her she rode her horse next to his "We need more experienced people" looking at her she knew what he was asking "Then experienced people is what I will give you" she smiled at him and kicked her horse into a canter "be careful" she heard Lancelot yell out, her horse was swift no one would be able to catch up to her, she rode fast and hard till she reached her village, she dismounted and started yelling for her father, Merlin came rushing out to meet her "My daughter what is the matter?" "Father, they have taken him" "Taken who Guin?" "Arthur, father they have taken Arthur and the other knights" "Who has taken them?" The Saxons, father I do not have time to discuss this Lancelot has roughly 50 men over half of them have never held a sword, I need you to gather our numbers and help us get him back" "Yes of course" he made a signal to one of the guards in the trees and he started blowing into a horn "The call has been made, where shall we meet you?" I will wait for you and we will go together.

It was starting to get dark as the Woads gathered, Merlin told them of the situation and they followed Guinevere. The came across Lancelot he had found the Saxons camp which was just beyond a large hill, they had men posted round the perimeter, but the men would not be able to do much against the army Lancelot had brought to rescue his friends.

"We attack quickly leave no Saxon scum alive, I will get to Arthur and men, follow me" he lead his horse trotting at first but soon turned into a gallop the hundred plus men most painted in Woads traditional war colours, followed behind him, Lancelot held one of his swords tightly in his hand, how he had missed the feeling he got when he was heading into battle, he waited for Guinevere to give the order to the remaining men in the trees to fire there arrows so the Saxons would start moving, he could not see them but he heard them over his head, as they flew over them and came down like thunder bolts on the unsuspecting Saxons, they heard crys of pain as the arrows found there targets, the Saxons started heading for there weapons when they saw over the top of the hill men riding towards them weapons drawn.

They swooped down on them metal clashing with metal, some Saxons hadn't even reached their weapons before be cut open by a blade, Lancelot dismounted his horse, drawing his other sword and went about slaughtering anything that got in his way, he knew which tent they were holding the men in as it was the most guarded now all he had to do was reach it before they killed Arthur.

He blocked a blow from a Saxons sword with one of his own and swung the other one through the mans belly spilling his insides to the ground, he then walked up to the tent, three guards met him, he took them on, killing the first one that came to him, he then fought the other two at the same time, but nothing was going to stop him from getting inside that tent he was on a mission and he would fail. He elbowed one of the men in the face whilst striking a lethal blow to the man in front of him the Saxon he hit came at him again and Lancelot moved out of the way and sliced through the mans back, he walked through the tent and there was a badly beaten barely able to stay conscious Arthur the other knights where shackled but were in a lot better condition and they were happy to see him.

Lancelot, quickly freed them of the shackles that bound them, they grabbed there weapons on the table inside the tent Bors turned to Lancelot "Could you have taken any longer friend?" he laughed as he went to kill some Saxons. Lancelot moved quickly to Arthur untying his hands which were above his head, "Arthur, Arthur can you hear me?" Lancelot said tapping his face to try and wake him "Lance" "Yes Arthur, lets get you out of here" Lancelot popped his head out of the tent to make sure there was no one in his way of getting his friend to safety, he whistled for his horse, who came obediently, Lancelot went back inside and tried to help Arthur to his feet "Your going to have to help me a little Arthur" He led him to his horse and helped him on top, he mounted behind Arthur trying to balance him with his arms as he found the quickest way out, there was not that many Saxons left now and he had no trouble making it to the safety of the woods, he helped Arthur down as Guinevere came racing over, "Arthur, is he ok?" "I am not sure he has barely spoken we must get him back to the castle" Lancelot attached a cart that was provided by the Woads to his horse and took off back to Camelot with the rest of the men not far behind.

_I'm not very good with battle scenes hope I did ok. Please ignore the spelling or the grammer I try to check over the docs but I always miss a lot _


	19. Broken Promises

The next morning Merlin was in with Arthur looking at his wounds as the knights and Guinevere sat outside, Merlin came out "How is he?" she asked, "He has sustained many injuries, but none that will kill him, he needs to rest and let his body heal, he is asking for you Lancelot, Guinevere will you escort me to my horse?" "Yes father" Lancelot entered Arthurs room as Guinevere walked with her father, "It is a dangerous path you have chosen to follow Guinevere" "What do you mean father?" "The path of Lancelot, that I was afraid you would go down" "How" "It does not matter how I know, I know things and I am telling you if it is not already to late walk away" "I love him father" "Love is not an option, this path will lead to misery & pain" I am warning you continue this affair with Lancelot then prepare for the repercussions" he kissed her head and mounted his horse "I raised you better than this Guin, so did your mother" with that he rode out of the kingdom.

"How are you feeling Arthur" Lancelot walked over to where Arthur was laying "I have been better" "I told you to take me with you, none of this would of happened if I was there" Arthur laughed "None of us would be here if you came with me" they both chuckled "I knew" Arthur coughed a little before taking a deep painful breath "When we were captured, I knew we did not have to worry for you would come with what ever force necessary to bring us back and you did" "Of course I would, my only wish is that I had gotten to you sooner" "You got to us that is the main thing" Guinevere entered the room "My love" Arthur reached out for her hand which she took, "I told you to stay here" "Wild horses could not of kept me away from bringing you home" she stroked his chin, "Rest now Arthur you need to rest" he nodded and closed his eyes, Guinevere made eye contact with Lancelot who looked away and retreated outside.

Guinevere followed him as he went to his chambers she looked around before entering "What is wrong Lancelot" he turned to her "You should be with Arthur" "He is resting I will go back when he is awake" walking towards him "No, I mean you should be with Arthur, you should stay with Arthur" "What are you saying, I thought" "Guinevere we are fooling ourselves if you think that this thing between us would ever work" gesturing between them "Your not thinking straight at the moment, we discussed this, what has changed?" she replied shakily "My cousin saw us in the field and when she confronted me, I knew that we would never work, Arthur nearly dying has opened my eyes even more, do not you see, I can not bare to hurt him, I need to be here to make sure he has someone watching his back" "You will be here we will wait before we tell him" "No matter how long we wait he will never forgive me" looking everywhere but her face as he spoke.

"I thought you wanted this, you asked me to marry you" desperately trying to understand his words "That was a mistake" tears started falling down her soft cheeks at his words "A mistake, how can you say that, I love you, you love me you asked me to marry you and you meant it" she whispered "I thought I meant it at the time of saying it, I am sorry to cause you pain, this thing between us has to end" this made her angry "How dare you, sorry to cause you pain, sorry for asking you to marry me and taking it back, did you even love me?" he paused for a long time he wanted to take these words back but he knew he was doing the right thing and she would see that to eventually "I thought I did" he made eye contact with her then to be more believable he wanted to wipe her tears away but he had to make her think he was speaking truth and if making her hate him achieved that then that's what he had to do "but I do not" "You lie" "You were someone I knew I could not have and so I had to have you, I mistook that for love" she was shaking her head "This whole time, we have been together has not been a lie has not been a mistake" she walked up to him taking his hands "I love you, Lancelot do not do this, I know you love me" moving his hands off hers "I do not love you Guinevere your just another women I had to conquer" he said coldly she slapped him hard across the face wiping her face she walked out of his room, trying to hold herself together until she reached her quarters.

Alyssa had seen her leave Lancelot's room, Guinevere walked inside and shut her door before falling to her knees and allowing the tears to fall freely, Alyssa walked into her room without knocking and found Guinevere kneeled over crying "Oh my lady" Guinevere looked to her she could barely speak the pain she felt inside was more than she could bare "I can not breathe, it hurts god it hurts" Alyssa went to her side and embraced her as she cried into her shoulder she could not stop the tears from falling.

After awhile when she had no more tears to cry, Alyssa washed her face with some water, her eyes were puffy and red, "He ended it" knowing she could now talk to Alyssa seems though she knew about them "It is for the best my lady" "If it is for the best then why do I feel like I am dying inside" she held her knees close to her chest to keep herself together "You really loved him?" "Yes and how foolish that was, this whole time I am just another women to him" "I am sure you mean more to him than that if he risked everything to be with you" "He said, that he wanted me because he knew he could not have me, I was just a pawn in a game to him how could he be so cruel" seeing Guinevere's devastation she tried to comfort her she realised they truly did love one another "He did not mean it" she said softly "You did not hear him, the way he spoke to me, he wishes for me to stay with Arthur, how can I marry such a great man whilst I am in love with his first knight, I can not" "Arthur loves you Guinevere and I know you care for him in time love will grow" "How can it when I have been one of the lucky ones to experience real love, well I thought it was" "Why don't you get into bed and try to get some sleep, Arthur needs you at the moment my lady, you owe him that" she weakly smiled at Alyssa, before moving off the floor "I know you must think bad of me, I am not a bad person, I just followed my heart instead of my head, thank you for been here with me, I really needed someone" "You can trust me my lady, I do not think bad of you" "Please call me Guinevere"

She sat on her bed and laid down she felt Lancelot's ring move round her neck she forgot she was wearing it "Alyssa, I know I do not have a right to ask a favour of you when you have done so much already but I can not bare to see him again would you please give this back to Lancelot, I know longer believe in his promises" handing her Lancelot's ring, Alyssa held it in her hand a could not believe he gave her his fathers ring "I will take it to him, rest now" she walked out and went to see Lancelot.

Lancelot was still in his room his head between his hands, he looked up quickly when he heard someone enter his room Alyssa walked in and looked at the mess around the room, which he had trashed in his rage "Why did you not tell me you asked her to marry you?" dangling the ring so he could it "Why does it matter now, its finished" "It matters because you have never even been close to marriage with anyone and a couple of months with Guinevere you ask her to marry you" "I do not wish to discuss it any further, you wanted me to end it I did, its done I do not wish to speak of it again" taking the ring off her Alyssa went to leave "How is she?" he asked quietly "How any person is when they have had there heart broken" leaving the room.


	20. Cold as Ice

Within a week Arthur was well on his way to a complete recovery, all he had to show for the horrible beating he took was some bruising. Guinevere had barely left his side, she helped him with everything and it kept her mind busy so she try to keep her mind of the pain she felt inside.

Arthur & Guinevere were sitting in the gardens "Guin" "Yes Arthur" "I have been thinking, since I am back and getting stronger every day and the Saxon invasion is over for now, why don't we bring forward the wedding?" Guinevere sat silent for a moment "Are you sure you will be up for it?" "Of course I will be, do you not wish to bring the wedding closer?" he enquired "Of course I do" "Well then, we have a lot of organising to do, there is so much to have done" "Arthur, I know you would like a large wedding but I was hoping we could marry in the woods, in a simple ceremony" Arthur pondered for a moment "Guin if it makes you happy that is all I care about, you organise what you must and I will just make sure to show up" she laughed "You better show up or I will hunt you down and make you come" "Well put it that way maybe I should not show if that is case" she tapped him slightly on the arm they sat there talking some more about the up and coming wedding.

Later that night they were all at the tavern, they hadn't been together at the tavern in a while and they drank merrily laughing and joking away, Lancelot sat at the other end of the table whilst Guinevere and Arthur sat together, Gaiwen & Alyssa, had started dating and were whispering sweet nothings into each others ears all night and giggling, the women Lancelot had been with a while back was also at the bar, constantly looking over towards Lancelot, "Are you ready to call it a night then" Arthur asked her softly, she nodded in response, "We will leave you drunken lot to it then" Arthur said standing up, "Your not leaving already are you Arthur?" Bors bellowed "Duty calls Bors" Arthur wrapped his arm around Guinevere they said their farewells and left.

When everyone had gone home, Lancelot was leaving when the women came up to him, "Do you fancy some company tonight?" Lancelot looked towards her, he had definitely drank his fair share of mead tonight but he needed to seek some comfort he took the women's hand not bothering to ask for her name again and led her to his chambers.

The next day, Guinevere was walking through the village she walked up to a stall that was selling some fresh herbs and glanced around, she found what she was looking for, paid for the herbs & continued strolling through the village, she was about to walk around the corner when she overheard a familiar voice "Sounds like you enjoyed your night with Lancelot then Tamara?" "Enjoyed it, it was amazing he was everything I thought he would be, definitely a dark stallion" she giggled, Guinevere's heart sank into her chest he had bedded that whore she felt her chest constrict and she could barely breath trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to fall she really was just another face to him "Do you think you will see him again?" "He did not say much this morning when I left, but if I have anything to do with it I will be seeing him again tonight" they laughed.

Guinevere couldn't not bare to hear another word she quickly turned on her heel and walked the other way she kept walking till she reached the stables she walked into the stall which held her horse and try to keep the tears at bay, who was she to be mad, he broke their affair off he owed her nothing, she was marrying Arthur what did she expect him to do the tears came now she no longer could keep them at bay. She sat there until day turned into dusk, she could not go back inside yet, she could not stomach looking at him, or pretending everything was fine with Arthur.

Lancelot entered the stables some time later that evening, Guinevere heard someone come in and thought she best get back or Arthur would send someone to find her, as she walked out she made eye contact with Lancelot her breath caught in her throat her face was no doubt stained by the tears.

Lancelot stared back at her surprised to find her here alone could he never escape her even last night in the throws of passion he had to imagine her face to complete his task she haunted his every thought and here she was standing before him looking broken he had to break the silence "I did not realise you were in here" Lancelot stuttered "I was just leaving" moving to walk past him, "I miss you" he stated as she past him his words halted her movements, "I am sure Tamara will keep you company if you asked" she replied icily "Who?" he asked confused "Who, do you have such little respect for women you do not even remember there names once you lay with them?" her voice completely devoid of any emotion.

Lancelot thought back to last night, he had never asked for the girls name he just tried to loose himself with her "How, how did you know?" "Its all over the market place, she could not wait to tell everyone about her encounter with the dark stallion" she laughed at the words, he shook his head and looked to the ground "I" "don't, you do not have to explain yourself, and I do not wish to hear it" "Guinevere" "I should be grateful at least you remembered my name" she replied sarcastically "I could not forget your name even if I wanted to believe me I have tried" "I have to go, I have to try on my wedding dress" "Do you say such things as way of revenge" "Would that even work with you?" "You know it would".

She looked up into his eyes they were just as empty as the ones staring back at him "Really because I do not know you at all, how would I know what effects you" "How can you say that to me?" "I do not know maybe, because I am just another notch on your bedpost to you, so quickly replaced by another" he shook his head "What do you want from me, how do you think I feel when all I have heard is about your wedding to Arthur which has been brought forward" "Why would you even care, you made how you feel about me quite clear if you do not remember I could refresh your memory" "Of course I remember, I did what I had to do, I thought you would see that, instead you seem intent on punishing me every day, you bring your wedding forward, can barely keep your hands off him whenever I am around its like torture" stepping closer to her invading her space "Torture, torture, I gave you everything I had to give and to be told I meant nothing, to feel dead inside and there is nothing that can make you feel better to listen to some whore in the market place talk about her nightly adventure with you so quickly after me, that is torture Lancelot, Arthur wanted to bring the wedding forward am I meant to say no" she spat at him coldly.

She waited for his response he just kept looking at her face memorising the detail he quietly replied "No, it just will not be easy standing by his side watching him marry the women who stole my heart" she snorted at his reply before stepping back from him "This was your decision, I did not want this, I wanted to be with you, but you, all you want is to bed whores and kill things, your right, you do not deserve to marry and have sons you are to heartless to have such things, you say I stole your heart how can that be when you have no heart to give, your going to be a lonely man Lancelot, your alone now and you will die alone" Walking out of the stables he watched her go why did it all have to be so hard.


	21. Why?

A painfully slow week had past, as Guinevere stood watching the beautiful sunrise, she thought back on the past week every time she had encountered Lancelot she was civil but the pain was still there like someone had taken a part of her away and she would never be the same, Guinevere had once again gotten use to been alone watching the sun come up, she thought back to the conversation she had with Lancelot, she was so angry at him at the time she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, although she was still hurt by what had happened how can she hold it against him when she slept in Arthur's arms at night.

If only she could run away, go back to the Woads, why did she have to be the one to marry Arthur and unite there people, why did she have to fall in love with an arrogant arse, she wanted to disappear but there was no place to go that someone wouldn't find her if only Will was still alive she could confide to him he would know what to do.

After the sun had risen high in the sky, showing it was going to be a gorgeous day, Guinevere had finally come to a conclusion if this was to be her life, she had to make things easier for herself, especially if she had to live with Lancelot for the rest of her days knowing she had to speak with him she looked towards the land before her once more.

She descended the stairs and went in search of him, he was in his chambers she knocked softly instantly wanting to take it back "Come in" she walked inside and left the door ajar, she rolled her eyes of all the time to speak to him she chose now as Lancelot was in the middle of putting a white top on over his perfectly formed body, he saw who it was "I am no mood for round 2 my lady" he stated coldly "I know, I am here to offer a peace offering" he looked at her trying to figure her out "Why?" "If I am going to be here awhile and you are going to be here awhile then despite everything that has happened between us we should try to move on and become friends again" "Friends, I thought I was to die alone" "I realised what I said to you was out of line, I was" searching for the right words "you was what?" "I was hurt, I wanted you to feel what I was feeling and I apologise for my behaviour" "Guinevere, you do not need to try and hurt me, not been with you is more painful than anything you can inflict" she looked up to meet his gaze "I thought you did not love me" he sighed and walked towards her "You are the only person I have ever loved, I have made some poor judgements these past few weeks and letting you go was one of them" "Why would you say this, why now all I came here for was to make peace and not to fight with you anymore I have to marry Arthur" "I know, put could you please forgive me" stepping closer still "For what" "For this" he pulled her to him and kissed her at first she did not respond shocked by his actions, as soon as she felt his tongue sliding across her lips seeking access she melted into him wrapping her arms around tightly around his neck she had missed the feel of him, the taste of him, she couldn't help herself moaning into his mouth, they finally part their chests heaving from there encounter.

Lancelot looked towards the door to find Arthur watching them in dismay, Guinevere turns to where his staring and meets Arthurs pained grey eyes, "Arthur" she yelled as he walked out, she followed him quickly "Arthur, please wait let me explain" Arthur stopped walking grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her into the closest room.

"Arthur your hurting me" he let her go pacing up and down the empty room "I am so sorry Arthur, please will you talk to me" he stopped pacing "Sorry, I walk in on you kissing Lancelot and you say sorry, how could you" "It is not what you think" "Not what I think, we are to be married in over a week or did you forget that whilst embracing him" "I have not forgotten" tears falling down her face "I don't understand why have I done something to wrong you?" "No" "Then why" "I" "Have you kissed him before?" she looked to the ground guilty, he shook his head in disbelief his future wife and his best friend "How long?" she could not say anything "I said how long answer me" he yelled "I do not know what you wish for me to say" "I want to know how long you have been seeing my best friend behind my back, has it been the whole time you have been here?" "No" "Then when tell me god damn it Guinevere" his tone frightened her "When you left to meet the Saxons, but he ended it when we went to rescue you" "he ended it how noble of him, so whilst I was away fighting for our kingdom, you and Lancelot, my god have you given yourself to him?" she sank to the floor her legs no longer to keep her standing "I am so sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen I swear" Arthur rubbed his face and tugged on his hair "Why him, why Lancelot of all people you betray me with him" "Arthur please" "Why, why him?" yelling again "I love him" she yelled back, Arthur turned to her "You love him and here I thought you loved me" "I do" "You can not love us both" "Its a different love" "I have heard enough, of this" she rose quickly to her feet "Arthur wait please" she grabbed his arm, he looked down to where she was touching him "I can not even stand to look at you, you disgust me" he snatched his arm away and walked out leaving Guinevere to absorb what had just happened.

Arthur walked in to Lancelot's room and shut the door, Lancelot stood there ready to accept any punishment "Arthur" "I will speak, you will answer" Lancelot nodded "Guinevere informs me that this was not your first encounter together is that true?" "Yes" "She has also said that this betrayal began when I left to fight the Saxons and you were.... intimate?" he struggled with the last word "Yes" "I have stood by you over the many years when you have done things I do not agree with, her I can maybe understand, but you, how could you do this, how could you do this to me?" "I tried to fight it" "You did not try hard enough" he raised his voice "You can have any women you want and you go after mine, is this a game to you?" "No" Lancelot just stood there Arthur came forward and slammed Lancelot against the wall pinning him there his arm under Lancelots throat "You are my brother, my family, my first knight, my best friend for more than 15years we have fought side by side, I would die for you, how could you betray me like this, why would" Arthur pleaded his voice breaking "I never planned on this, Arthur you have to believe me" "Do you love her" when Lancelot didn't answer Arthur rammed him against the wall even harder "Answer me you coward do you love her" he yelled "yes, yes I love her" Bors came in after hearing yelling and saw Arthur pinning Lancelot against the wall he came forward "let him go Arthur", pushing Arthur back, Lancelot stood there "What's going on?" "I just walked in on Lancelot kissing Guinevere, that's what" Bors was speechless for a minute "No, Lance?" Lancelot rubbed his head, "You will stay here until I decide what to do with the both of you, is that understood? Lancelot nodded and Arthur left the room "What on earth were you thinking Lancelot?" "Bors, just go after Arthur, he needs someone" "Right, well stay here then" Bors left and shut the door Lancelot sunk to the ground his head in hands what had they done.

Bors followed Arthur down the corridor until they reached his chambers were they could not be disturbed, Arthur started pacing his room rubbing his head as he kept walking "Will you please stay still, Arthur and talk to me" "You know the most ironic thing, right now at this very moment the person I need to talk to the most is the very person I need to talk about, how could they Bors, how could he?" "You know Lancelot he never thinks about things" "What do I do" "Only you can answer that question Arthur" "We were to be married next week, I feel like a fool they have been going behind my back for over month" Arthur sank to floor his head hitting the wall "over a month Bors" Bors moved quietly to sit next to Arthur whose face was in despair.

After what seemed like eternal silence Arthur finally spoke "Looking back on everything all the signs were there, the constant bickering the longing glances the sunrise meetings the daily outings how did I why did I, I" Arthur was at a loss for words "did he say anything in his defence?" Bors enquired, "He said he loves her" "wow" "I know that's what makes this even harder although he has betrayed me in the 15yrs I have known Lancelot not once have them words left his mouth, I want to hate him Bors, I need to hate him but I can't why can't I hate him" resting his head in his hands "Arthur you and Lancelot have been through so much together and what he has done is wrong he has betrayed you something you will never forget but maybe in time could forgive" "He slept with my future wife Bors that act alone is unforgivable" "Yes at the moment it is, do not forget he is not the only guilty party involved here" "You think I could forget that, I have given her everything she could need and yet she is in love with him, they have committed adultery they must be punished" "Arthur, just how exactly are you going to punish them" knowing adultery could be a death sentence after a long pause Arthur finally replied "I do not know Bors I really do not know".

_Ok so story is going to be coming to an end in a couple of chapters just trying to find the right way to wrap it all up, sorry about the lame confrontation scene as I said not to good with fight scenes but I can only improve. Please review _


	22. The Last Goodbye

**Sorry for the delay in getting this out, I recently just read this story again and made me fall back in love with it there was a ton of spelling and grammar errors which one day I may go back and fix but for now the next chapter, I hope you are happy with it, this is something close to my heart this story these characters so really this is more for me than anyone else as I have never read a good Arthur, Guinevere & Lancelot fanfic that was more than a chapter or 3 long so if you can recommend anyone let me know, there is a few chapters left before I wrap it up please leave your thoughts and any kind words **

Bors left Arthur to his thoughts and found himself back in Lancelot's room, Lance hadn't moved from the wall he was sitting instead of standing his head looking up thinking the roof held the answers he heard his door open and looked to see Bors had entered, "There is nothing you can say to me that I haven't said to myself Bors" Lancelot sighed standing up "Your right, but there is this" Bors punched Lancelot straight in the face knocking him on his arse, Lancelot was shocked that Bors had managed to land such a blow he just sat holding his face "You know you deserved that right" "Yeah I know bloody good hook you got there"

Bors sat next to Lancelot "How is Arthur, have you seen Gwen?" "Arthur is how he should be after all this, pissed off and confused, Gwen Lancelot is no longer your problem" " She was never a problem I just want to know she's ok, I need to speak to Arthur none of this was her fault I." Bors held his hand up "The less I know the better, I don't know what happened between you and Guinevere I do know that you think you love her but Lancelot she is not yours to love" "I do not think I love her Bors do you think I would do this to Arthur if I wasn't head over heels in love I did not ask for this you should of left me to die at Badon Hill, a life without her is no life at all." "What a bloody mess you couldn't just take Venora" Lancelot laughed trust Bors to throw in a comment like that after confessing his soul.

Guinevere sat on the bed in the room Arthur had left her in she had made herself physically ill with all the worry the chamber pot near where she lay. Arthur walked in the door, she sat up to quickly for the nausea she had been feeling quickly resurfaced she made it to the chamber pot to heave whatever was left, after she was done, Arthur handed her a cold cloth she looked at him and took the cloth to wash her face "I am so sorry and now to see me like this I never get sick" she laid down on the mattress, whilst Arthur sat at the end of the bed.

After a period of silence he finally spoke "I have no idea what to do what to say I have thought for hours how best to handle this, please tell me Guinevere what did I do wrong, you say you love me but you lay with my with him?" "You did nothing Arthur there was this pull to Lancelot from day 1, I ignored it we both did we fought our feelings for so long and each other, I never meant to hurt you I never meant to love another but I can't change what has been done" "and would you change it if you could?" after a moment " no, I love him with everything I have and I know you hate me and I know this hurts you but there has been enough deceit my fate is in your hands Arthur, please know that I do love you and Lancelot" "You will not speak his name to me" Arthur yelled suddenly his calm nerve he reigned in so tightly starting to snap, "This is what is going to happen and my god you will do as I say, the wedding will go on like none of this happened you will marry me and you will love me you will be my Queen Guinevere" She looked at him with shock attempting to sit up "How could you still want me after everything I just told you and what of" she saw the look in his eye and did not mention his name "We will wed and you will obey the vows we will share as for Lancelot I will deal with him, go to your chambers I will see you in the morning, oh and you will not see, speak or even look in his direction do you understand me?" with tears in her eyes she looked at Arthur the pain so evident in his eyes, she nodded and left the room albeit shakily.

Arthur watched her go having no idea what he is doing he headed to Lancelot, Lance and Bors are sitting on his floor Lancelot sporting a bruised face, Arthur had to smile at Bors, "Leave us Bors" "Just don't kill him Arthur" Bors headed out the door Lancelot once again stood up and faced his lifelong best friend the man he would die for an so easily had betrayed "Arthur I this I" shaking his head completely lost for words. "Death is the punishment for Adultery" Lancelot looked pale "Please Arthur I beg of you kill me if you must but please leave Guinevere alive she is young vulnerable I took advantage of her" "Stop Lancelot just stop, I have been through enough these past few months, the only reason I am sparing your life is to the fact you have saved mine on so many occasions you were my brother but a knight no more, I am giving you a day Lancelot to make up some reason to leave here and never come back you are banished from Camelot, if you ever step foot here again I will kill you where you stand"

"What of Gwen" Lancelot pushed desperately "She is not your concern and will be dealt with" "You can't kill her Arthur please "a tear goes down Lancelot's face as he falls to his knees Arthur looks down at his friend begging and for a moment wants to take this whole horrible moment and take it back but knows this must happen. "We are to be wed Lancelot this is all I will give you, take what you need but be gone tomorrow by sunset" as he went to walk "Who will watch your back Arthur" "Hopefully someone who won't stab a dagger in it whilst its turned, good bye Lance" Arthur left the room, Guinevere would live but he would not see them ever again how could he live with that.

He went to pack up his stuff as Alyssa walked through the door, one look and she knew the worse had happened, "What is to happen to you?" "I have been banished from Camelot" "Guinevere?" "To still wed Arthur" "I will come with you" "No I need you here I need to know I have to know she is ok" he walked over to his cousin dropped the ring in her hand "Give this to her and well she will know, I leave tomorrow evening before the sunsets, if you please Alyssa it's been a long day" "I love you Lancelot" She hugs her cousin and leaves the room.

The next day business was usual in Camelot the King ate breakfast in the court room with the other knights and Guinevere by his side, she still felt ill after she was sick again this morning all this worry was not helping, she had no idea what was happening to Lancelot and knowing she would never see him again was eating her alive.

"Did you here Lancelot is leaving to head back to Sarmatia today something about finding his parents" said Bors, Guinevere was grateful he shared at the table at least he was ok but he was leaving and without her, she brought her hand up to the ring she wore between her breasts covered by her dress it was his silent promise to her that in his heart she was his one true love his wife in his eyes she only wished she could tell him the same but she knew that he knew.

The knights were busy talking about the departure of Lancelot and how quickly this had happened would he be back, Arthur had had enough and decided to start his duties for the day left the room without a word spoken, "Must be might upset that Lance is leaving, them two are as thick as thieves" said Gaiwen, Guinevere just smiled.

Later that day Lancelot was in the stables loading up his horse with his meagre belongings, the sun will set soon, he had not spoken to anyone all day had avoided it mostly apart from Bors asking where he would go and that he will keep Arthur safe.

Guinevere was standing at the wall reflecting on the pass few weeks, she heard a commotion and turned around Alyssa was standing near the stables pointing discreetly in that direction, could it be is Lancelot in there waiting for her to say good bye she knew she shouldn't but she had to see him this could be her last chance, she fled down the stairs like a crazy lady and slowed to a walk as to not draw attention to herself. She entered the stables heading straight to where Lancelot's horse would be and sure enough there he was loading his saddle bags.

She brought her hands to her mouth as tears came to her eyes she tried to hold the sob which caught his attention, he yanked her in the stable "You should not be here" " I had to see you, just one more time, where will you go what will you do" "You don't worry about me Gwen you must live your life now "How can I live my life without you in it, please take me with you I beg you" she grabbed on to his shirt buried her face in his shoulder and absorbed his smell feeling safe in his arms he hugged her back so tightly he feared he would hurt her "You know I cannot take you with me my love you must stay, Arthur has been lenient if it were me I wouldn't of been so generous, you will be safe here loved here, promise me Guinevere you will not try and find me promise you will make a life with Arthur" "I cannot you cannot ask this of me" "I have to it's the only way I will be sane once I leave here knowing that you will be alright" lifting her face up to meet him, "You are a sunrise to me Guinevere you are my sun, every time I see the sunrise over the horizon I will think of you, I love you, I will always love you" crying now " as I will always love you" "it's quite fitting the place where this all began is the place where it ends it started with a kiss" "Then let it end with one" no sooner had the words left her mouth his mouth was on hers plundering her mouth with his tongue hot fiery intense everything left unspoken, he broke the kiss without looking back mounted his horse and rode out.

At this stage she had given up pretence's her other half of her soul was riding away from her she ran across the courtyard up the stairs to the wall and watched as he rode off tears streaming down her face. Arthur who had come to make sure Lancelot left without a drama walked away from the stables feeling guilty for tearing them apart and angry at himself for feeling guilty he was more than lenient.


End file.
